The Madman with the Box
by OutcastsAmongOutcasts
Summary: AU Series 5, Amy has a twin sister named Pamela. Some Pamela/Doctor romance in later chapters. Please R&R! Rated T for mild language. Bad summary but hopefully good story!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello fellow Whovians! This is a rewrite of this story because the first time i posted it, i felt like i had to change it and add to it! so, anyways, i hope this story is good because is worked really really super hard on getting it to the right place! I also have done a few chapters already, im in the middle of the beast below (which took me _forever_ to find on youtube, but thank god i did!) and im going to be posting chapters every other day, if i can get to a computer in private, because i dont have a laptop on my own. i write stories on my IPhone! thank you people for making an app with a password lock to write in! I'm also super angry that they premiered the almost people in England before America! GRR! why didnt someone tell me so i can watch it on youtube the night when it premiered! i did that all the time when last series premiered two weeks before the US! im rambling again arent i? i do that alot, my friends get annoyed with me! sry!**

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, besides the disclaimer) THE MADMAN WITH THE BOX! (i just found out that was the title of a Doctor Who orcestra song a few weeks ago, _after_ i gave this story the title! WEIRD!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, i wish i did, but i dont! that would be the best Christmas presant though! MERRY CHRISTIMAS IN MAY/JUNE!**

* * *

><p>The Madman with a Box<p>

Pamela Pond rested on her sister's bed in her warm up pants and tee-shirt watching her sister Amelia pray to santa. She never really got the point of that; it must've worked in some weird way in her twin's complicated mind. It was late at night and their Aunt Sharon had gone off on some business trip and was away. Pamela played with her redish-brown hair putting it in a ponytail then waving it back and forth really fast so it whipped her face.

"Come on Amelia, stop praying to someone who doesn't exist! No help will come!" Pamela begged on with her Scottish accent. There was some crack in the wall but Pamela didn't mind it and her sister was freaked by it. Amelia prayed on, ignoring her care-free sister that someone would come to take care of it.

"...Could you please, please send someone to fix it? Or a policeman or a..." she trailed off as a sound came from there garden. It sounded like a wheezing horse from what Pamela could make out and a loud crash.

Amelia quickly muttered a word of thanks before she followed her sister into the garden to investigate.  
>In the garden laid a blue police box sort of like one you'd see in an old fashioned movie and it crashed right into their shed. Pamela was already on top of it trying to look through the windows where steam seeped out.<p>

"Get off of there Pamela!" ordered Amelia but was ignored by her sister.

"It's fine Amelia! I can see into windows! There's something moving in there! It looks like a-a person!" The Scottish twin exclaimed.

"Get off of there!" The girl repeated only to get waved off again.

"What could possibly go wrong?" She spoke to soon. The doors of the box were flung open causing Pamela to go flying off; she scrambled back just in time to see the person who flung her.  
>A head was poking out to reveal a soaked man with a black mop of hair on top holding on to a grappling rope. "Can I have an apple?" the man randomly asked. "All I could think about, apples! I love apples! Maybe I'm having a craving! That's new, never had cravings before!" he hoisted his brown-pant leg over the ledge he was hanging on to and looked down. "Whoa! Look at that!" he seemed oddly excited. He began to climb fully over the ledge and hopped down.<p>

"Are you ok?" Amelia asked first out of the two.

"Just had a fall" he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe "All the way down to the library."

"But you're soaking wet." Pamela pointed out.

"I was in the swimming pool."

"You said you were in the library."

"So is the swimming pool." Pamela turned to Amelia with a should-we-really-talk-to-this-madman-who-just-came-out-of-a-box? look.

"Are you a policeman?"

"Why? Did you call a policeman?"

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?" Pamela rolled her eyes at this question.

"What cra-a-a-ck!" the man fell on the floor jolting around with pain and bone crunching noises which just about made the twins sick.

"Are you alright mister?"

"It's alright! This is all perfectly norm..." a weird puff of orangey looking energy came out of his mouth.

"Who are you?" it was Pamela's turn to question.

"I don't know yet, I'm still cooking!" that earned a confused look from both of the younger identical faces. "Does it scare you?"

"No it just looks a bit weird."

"No, no, no, the crack in your wall, does it scare you?"

"Yes."

"No." they both answered at the same time. The stranger jumped to his feet. "Well then, no time to loose! I'm the Doctor, do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off." he seemed so dramatic but the effect was ruined when he ran into a tree.

"Are you alright?" came a giggled voice from Pamela.

"Steering's a bit off." the Doctor man stood up and walked towards the house leaving the girls to catch up.

He entered the giant house as if he owned it. Amelia quickly went to retrieve an apple and left Pamela and the Doctor alone.

"Why are you here?" The Scottish girl asked sternly.

"I crashed here." he replied.

"How could you have? That's a box." she pointed out the window at the smoking police box. Amelia quickly returned with an apple knowing how her sister loved to get into fights.

One bite and it was out of his mouth. He rudely spit it out of his mouth, all over the floor, and on Pamela who was just about ready to punch his face in.

"That's disgusting, what is that?" he motioned with the apple.

"An apple." the Twins replied in unison.

"I hate apples, apples are rubbish!"

"You said you loved them."

"No, no, I love yogurt. Yogurts my favorite! Give me yogurt!" The Doctor stood in the doorway watched by Pamela while Amelia went to retrieve yogurt. He opened and gulped some down only to spit it back up barely misting Pamela with some.

"I hate yogurt, it's just stuffed with bits in it."

"You said it was your favorite."

"New mouth" he whipped his mouth dramatically. "New rules! It's like eating after cleaning your teeth, everything tastes wro-ONG!" The Stranger made more jolty movements and slapped his hand to his forehead.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? Why can't you give me any decent food? Your Scottish fry something."

Amelia ran over to the fridge to retrieve some more food while Pamela went to go get a towel that was requested by the rude Doctor.

The hallway was empty but the smell of burning metal stood in the stale air. Pamela ran up to the second story to get a towel that was not clean, hoping to annoy the Doctor. She has never been afraid of that house even when alone at night but, like a lot of things in the night, it was different. She felt as if she was being watched by something.

The eerie feeling stung in her, egging her to run and hide somewhere. She quickly returned to the first level and gave the Doctor the towel which he used to dry his hair with.

"Ah bacon." he settled down at the table ready for his next treat.

"Amelia, do you really think we should be doing this?" Pamela hissed in her sister's ear. "We don't even know the guy! He just made his way out of a blue police box saying he was in a swimming pool in a library! He's probably some kind of madman or someone trying to get into our house to steel our stuff! Aunt Sharon warned us about these kind of people." Amelia didn't come up with an answer, just stood there and fried the bacon.

A rather annoyed Pamela went over to the madman and sat down opposite of him. A long moment passed of them just having a stare down across the table.

Amelia sat down next to her sister and slid the plate to the other side of the table. The Doctor took his fork and cut a piece off and ate it looking satisfied. The look didn't stay long; he spit it back onto his plate looking utterly repulsed.

"That's bacon? Are you trying to poison me?" his eyes switched back and forth between the two girls.

Amelia went back to cooking and cooked up some beans only to get those spit up by the man. Pamela rolled her eyes and an idea popped in her head. She whispered in her sister's ear and gained approval before rushing off to the fridge and taking out bread and butter.

"Bread and butter, now were talking."

"AND STAY OUT!" shouted the madman when he threw a plate of bread and butter out the door.

The two girls sighed and went back to pick out more food. "We have carrots." Amelia suggested.

"Carrots? Are you insane?" he rushed over to the refrigerator. "I know what I need... I need," he picked out two random things from both the freezer and the refrigerator. "Fish fingers and custard!" he quickly shut the door to the freezer and ran over to the oven to heat up the fish fingers.

Pamela sat down at the table with a big tub of ice cream. The twins ate the ice cream while watching the Doctor wait for the fish fingers.  
>Pamela watched the Doctor in silence with only her thoughts. She wondered what Aunt Sharon would say to this and laughed. Amelia was a dreamer and she knew this would encourage her to dream on further, this insane man rocking back and forth on his heels in their kitchen.<p>

Ding, fish fingers were done. They sat in the silence for a long time, the man dipping and eating his fish fingers in the custard and the two seven year olds eating ice cream.

"So, what are your names?"

"Pamela." one girl answered.

"Amelia." the other answered.

"Pond." they said in unison.

"Pond. That's a brilliant surname. Brilliant names. Are we in Scotland?"

"No" Amelia replied "we had to move to England."

"It's rubbish!" Pamela added.

"So what about your mum and dad then? Are they upstairs? Probably would've woken them by now."

"We don't have a mum and dad."

"Just an Aunt who's gone on a trip out of town."

"I don't even have an Aunt."

"Your lucky!" the carefree twin scoffed.

"I know. So your Aunt, she left you all alone?"

"Were not scared." they answered in unison again.

"Of course you're not! Box falls out of the sky, man comes out of box, man eats fish-custard. And look at you two! Just sitting there! Must be a scary crack in your wall." Amelia froze and Pamela just rolled her eyes.

They headed upstairs to Amelia's room where the crack was. The Doctor examined the glowing crack. "There are some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys, although that can happen." Pamela left, she had gotten bored. She didn't want to just stare at a crack in a wall, big deal! She went upstairs to her room on the third floor/attic leaving the Doctor and Amelia to their business. The smell of burning metal returned to her nose and she heard footsteps cross the hard wooden floor.

Her heart almost stopped. Something was in the attic, her bedroom, that wasn't supposed to be, hiding. The feeling that someone was watching her flooded over her entire body. The seven year old slowly reached the top of the stairs just to see... Nothing. Nothing was there to chop off her head. Nothing was there to shoot and/or stab her, but she still felt scared. Why?The crack shut and the eye left shooting out some blue thing at the Doctor. He stumbled and pulled out a wallet looking thing that was glowing blue.  
>...<p>

"Prisoner zero has escaped." he read off as the other twin came in to join them.

"What was that thing?" Amelia asked not taking her eyes off the spot the crack disappeared. "Was that prisoner zero?"

"No, I think that was prisoner zero's guard." The man looked down at the paper. "But why tell us that unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless he escaped through here. But he couldn't have, we would've known." Without warning he raced out into the hallway and stopped looking everywhere. "There's something I'm missing. Something in the corner... of my eye." he turned towards a door at the end of the hallway. His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a bell. "No no no no no no no no no no no!" the twins raced downstairs following the Doctor.

They all ran out to the police box still seeping with steam. "I got to get back in there! The engines are phasing! It's going to burn!" he ran over to the ship and started putting the rope back in.

"But it's just a box! How could a box have engines?" Amelia asked when she caught up.

"It's not just a box, it's a time machine."

"What? You mean a real time machine?"

"Not much longer if I don't get it stabilized. A five minute hop into the future should do it."

"Can I come?" that question startled both Pamela and the Doctor.

"It's not safe enough yet. Five minutes give me five minutes. I'll be right back." he hopped on the box ready to jump in.

"People always say that." this startled him even more. He jumped down from the box.

"Am I people? Do I even look like people? Five minutes, give me five minutes. Trust me I'm the Doctor." he ran in the box leaving Amelia and Pamela with a smile. The box disappeared and the two little Scots ran up to their rooms and packed a suitcase. They ran as fast as they could to the garden and awaited the arrival of the blue box…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that? Pretty good? Really horrible? Sucks so much it shouldnt be seen by human eyes again? i hope not! please review, i will except nice reviews and helpful-hints but no lemons! favorite, review, follow, stalk the story, stalk me, love it, and most importantly... eat peanut-butter! and please dont stalk me, because that would be really weird! PM me if you have to just please please <em>please<em> not stalking! ADIOS! CHOA! HOLA! ALOHA! BYE! GOODNIGHT! overdone?**


	2. Twelve Years Later

**AN: Hello! I was having computer problems and this chapter wouldn't load up! Anyways, I am two days late, sorry! Thank you Pie Is Charming for reviewing and being the only one who did. That makes me sad :'(! Also, if my writing isn't very British, I'm American so I might not use "British" words!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but someday in my dreams I will, maybe!**

* * *

><p>TWELVE YEARS LATER<br>The Doctors head felt fuzzy. It felt like he just got hit in the face by a cricket bat. He blinked his eyes open and through his clearing vision he saw a women, maybe about 20 or 21, dressed in a small police uniform radioing for backup.  
>"Oi, you just sit still."<br>He cleared his throat "Cricket bat... A cricket bat." Thumping could be heard in the attic and out of it came a ginger looking about the same age as the police women wearing black converse, a pink sleeveless shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.  
>"Amy!" the girl yelled. Upon seeing the handcuffed man she stopped "Ah I see." a smile grew on her face. "Who's going first?" The smile quickly disappeared when she earned a stern look from the police women, Amy, and the smile turned to a childish pout. The girl pulled herself up on the railing to rest next to her friend.<br>Amy turned back to the Doctor. "You were breaking and entering."  
>The Doctor just stared for a moment then came realization. He jolted upwards but found he was handcuffed to something. He started to mumble to himself about a brand new hand. "Do you want to shut up now? I've got backup on the way."<br>"No wait hold on, you're a police women."  
>"And your breaking and entering. See how this works?"<br>"But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia and Pamela?" the girl and the policewoman shared a glance.  
>"Amelia and Pamela Pond?"<br>"Yeah, little Scottish twins. Where are they? I promised them five minutes but the engines were phasing, I must've gone a bit far. Has something bad happened to them?" The girls stared at him wide-eyed. They knew he was telling the complete truth and had no idea how long it had been since last time.  
>"Amelia and Pamela Pond haven't lived here for a long time." Amy told him finally.<br>"How long?"  
>"Six months."<br>"No! No no no! I can't be six months late, I said five minutes. I promised."  
>Amy turned around to talk into her radio. The Doctor stared at the other girl. "And who are you?" The girl didn't answer, just stared at the Doctor with frightened eyes.<br>Amy turned back around. "How many rooms on this floor?" the Doctor asked.  
>"Five, one two three four five." The other girl answered pointing to each of the rooms except one.<br>"Six."  
>"What?"<br>"Look in the corner of your eye, where you never want to look." the two girls turned around slowly and looked at the door at the end of the hall.  
>"That's, that's impossible! Pamela have you noticed that door before?" she got a shocked shake from her friend's head. Amy slowly started advancing on the door.<br>"There's a perception filter all around the door since the last time I was here, should've seen it. Wait, hold on, did you say Pamela?"  
>"That's a whole room! A whole room we've never even noticed before."<br>"That's the field stopping you from seeing which means there's something hiding in there and it's been hiding and you need to uncuff me now!"  
>"Lost the key."<br>"How could you have lost it? Stay away from that door." the Doctors warnings worked to no avail. "Do not touch that door!" Amy touched the door. "Do not open that door!" Amy opened the door. "How come nobody listens to me? Do I just have a face that no one listens to?"  
>"Yeah" Pamela answered the rhetorical question. She stood by the Doctor watching her sister go into the unknown room. Her nose was instantly filled with the smell of old burning metal, a scent she hasn't smelled in a long time. She found very hard to concentrate and focus on the real problem.<br>The handcuffed man started digging through his pockets. "Where'd my screwdriver go? Silver thing, blue at the end, where did it go?"  
>"There's nothing here." Amy called from the room.<br>"Something's in there and whatever it is stopped you from seeing the room so what makes you think you can see it? Now please just get out!"  
>"Silver blue at the end?" she called again.<br>"My screwdriver, yeah."  
>"It's here."<br>"Must've rolled under the door."  
>"Yeah, must have. Then it must've jumped on the table."<br>"Get out of there!" the Doctor ordered struggling against the cuffs. "Get out of there!" he turned over to Pamela "Why aren't you helping? Go get your friend or sister or whatever she is!"  
>"Are you kidding?" Pamela scoffed. "I'm not going in there! There's a big alien monster thingy in there!"<br>Their argument was interrupted by a shriek coming from Amy. She came running as fast as she could down the hallway holding a little silver tool-like thing with a blue light on the end. The Doctor buzzed it at the door and they heard a little lock click then started working at the handcuffs with it. "What's the bad alien done to you?" he mumbled looking at Amy for a second but then back at his tool.  
>"Will that door hold it?" Amy questioned.<br>"Yes, it an inter-dimensional multiform from space, they're all terrified of wood."  
>The doorframe from which Amy came from started to glow yellow. "Wha-what's it doing?" Pamela was frightened out of her mind.<br>"I don't know, getting dressed. Run both of you just go, your backups coming, I'll be fine."  
>"There is no backup!" Amy all but yelled.<br>"But I heard you on your radio! You were phoning in for backup."  
>"It's pretend, it's a pretend radio."<br>"But your a police women!"  
>"I'm a kissagram!" Amy ripped off her hat and threw it revealing her incredibly red hair.<br>The door was thrown down, startling the trio and out of it came a man in a janitors suit with a big dog at his side. He walked over the door with the dog following the exact same action of his.  
>"But it's just-" Amy started.<br>"No it's not, look at the faces." the two girls looked closer; the man was growling and barking like a dog but the dog seemed rather blank.  
>"What? I'm sorry, what?"<br>"It's all one creature, one creature disguised as two. Clever old multiform. Get the voices a bit muddled there didn't you?" that got the things attention. "You need a physic link, a life feed, how did you fix that?"  
>The man stepped forward growling threateningly. He opened his mouth revealing big sharp pointed teeth and a weird little tongue.<br>"Stay boy!" the Doctor ordered.  
>"Oh yeah that's going to work so well!" Pamela shouted angrily and sarcastically.<br>"Worth a try! But we are safe. Want to know why? Because you sent for backup."  
>"I didn't send for backup!" Amy shouted.<br>"I know that was just a clever lie to save our lives." The Doctor said through gritted teeth. He raised his voice to the alien. "Right, noooo backup, but that's why were safe. Because if we had backup, you'd have to kill us."  
>'ATTENTION PRISONER ZERO, WE HAVE THE HUMAN RESIDENCE SURROUNDED.' a voice came from out the window and repeated.<br>"What the hell is that?" Pamela squealed.  
>"Backup." The Doctor replied. "Right, once again. We have backup. And that's why were safe!"<br>'ATTENTION PRISONER ZERO, VACATE THE HUMAN RESIDENCE OR THE HUMAN RESIDENSE WILL BE INCINERATED.'  
>"We're safe, apart from incineration."<br>Prisoner Zero went into a room to look out a window at the threat. The Doctor started playing with his little silver thing.  
>"What are you doing?" Pamela asked.<br>"Trying to get my sonic screwdriver to work." the Doctor answered still playing with it. "Where have you been?"  
>"Sorry it's a little hard to pay attention with that horrible smell!"<br>The Doctor looked at her. "What smell?"  
>"It smells like burning metal or rubber."<br>The Doctor looked back at the handcuffs and pointed his screwdriver at it. Just like that the lock clicked and set the Doctor free.

PAMELA'S POV  
>"Run!" the Doctor shouted and before any argument could be made flung us down the hallway. I couldn't concentrate at all. With every breath my head spun faster and faster.<br>That smell, that awful smell, it blocked almost all the thoughts out of my mind and my vision to become quite unclear.  
>Next thing I knew was the door in my face then I was on the floor looking up at the charming face of the Doctor and my head was throbbing with pain.<br>"No time to sleep now!" He shouted but his voice came barely above a whisper. "Get up!" I groaned in response. He finally gave up and lifted me up in a bridal-style way.  
>We carefully but quickly descended the stairs and ran out the backdoor at full speed. He dropped me onto the grass outside and went back to lock the door before coming back to me.<br>Fresh air, out of that old stale scent that held me prisoner to it's poison and into the bright day and fresh air. It almost felt like heaven. I weakly got to my feet with the help of the Doctor and Amy.  
>We ran (or in my case stumbled) over to a big blue familiar box in the garden just metres away from where it had crashed so long ago...<br>The Doctor tried to open the box with a key but it didn't seem to work. "No no! Not now!"  
>"Wait hold on!" I shouted startling the two. It also caused a monster headache. "I want a full explanation about WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"<br>"There's an alien convict hiding in your spare room and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions? No? Good." he fumbled with the key to the blue box.  
>"I have questions!" I shouted frustrated. How could anybody stay sane with this guy around? It makes my head hurt just to look at him, but that's probably from the hangover from the poison.<br>"Me too." he noticed something. A tiny little something probably a normal person would never notice in a million years... The shed.  
>We tried to drag him off but he got lost from our grasp and ran over to the shed. "Wait wait that shed!"<br>"It's just a shed!" I argued and continued to try to pull him away.  
>He stood firm. "No no no, I destroyed this shed last time I was here! Completely reduced to splinters."<br>"Yes and this is the new one, let's go!" Amy joined me in trying to yank him away but he was just too strong.  
>"But this one is at least ten years old!" The Doctor licked it. "No, twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late."<br>"We have no time for this!" I shouted. Prisoner Zero was out in the garden by now and starting to close in. The Doctor completely ignored me.  
>"You told me six months. Why did you tell me six months?"<br>"WHY DID YOU SAY FIVE MINUTES?" Amy and I screamed in his face.  
>"Wha-" before he could even finish he was out of the garden pulled by me and with Amy trailing the back.<br>THIRD PERSON POV  
>Amy, Pamela, and The Raggedy Doctor raced down a path heading for the center of the small village known as Leadworth. Arguing could be heard easily from the trio.<br>"Amelia and Pamela."  
>"Your late." Amy said.<br>"Amelia and Pamela, your to the two little Scottish twins."  
>"I'm Amelia."<br>"I'm Pamela."  
>"And your late." they both said together.<br>_It's scary how they do that_ thought the Doctor. _I wonder if I can do that. Do I need a twin? Maybe a clone? I haven't really thought much about cloning, maybe I should get into that more. Well technically I have a clone but he's in a different universe. I wonder if we do that at all.  
><em>"You hit me with a cricket bat!"  
>"Twelve years!" scoffed Amy.<br>"A cricket bat!"  
>"Twelve years" Pamela repeated.<br>"A cricket bat!"  
>"Twelve years and four psychiatrists!" Amy all but yelled as they continued their fast walk up the road.<br>"Well six for me" Pamela added.  
>"Six?" The Doctor asked.<br>"I had anger issues."  
>"I kept biting them." Amy put in.<br>"Why?"  
>"They said you weren't real."<br>The Doctor looked over at Pamela expecting the same answer. She only shrugged.  
>"I had anger issues." she repeated simply.<br>The group came up to a Mr. Whippy ice cream truck. PRISONER ZERO WILL VACATE THE HUMAN RESIDENCE OR THE HUMAN RESIDENCE WILL BE INCINERATED blasted from a speaker the fat ice cream man was plugging into a radio.  
>'Oh great!' thought Pamela 'Now my favorite ice cream has been alienated by a fat man!'<br>They walked over to the truck "Sorry" The Doctor began "But why are you playing that?" He grabbed the radio and put it to his ear.  
>The same message repeated. It became incredibly annoying after about two times and was starting to make Pamela quite irritated. The Doctor put the radio back down then spun around in a circle before running a different direction.<br>Pamela had had enough. She took the radio smashed it on the ground earning a quite startled look from the man. Pamela gave a quick smile and ran off to follow Amy and the Doctor.  
>Pamela was late to arriving with the Doctor and Amy to one of Amy's old friend's house. She tried to jump the fence like the Doctor but failed miserably and landed face first into dirt.<br>Pamela lay in the dirt for a time unknown to her. She didn't really feel like getting up; she was tired and she had been doing more exercise before eating breakfast than she'd like to.  
>Pamela was suddenly pulled gently to her feet by a strong pair of hands she would know anywhere.<br>"Jeff!" she exclaimed when she saw the face of her boyfriend smiling widely at her. She embraced him and gave him a small peck on the cheek.  
>After some greetings and kisses they went to the door and went inside the house. Almost instantly Jeff was backed up against the wall by the Doctor.<br>"... Twenty minutes, that sound about right? Yeah twenty minutes." The Doctor walked away.  
>"Are you the Doctor?" Jeff asked. A wide grin spread across Pamela's face, however, Amy's face turned almost as red as her hair.<br>"He is isn't he? The Raggedy Doctor!" The old women said. "Remember all the cartoons you drew when you were little?" Amy's face was priceless. No one could even begin to describe the look on her face. Pamela wished she had a camera.  
>The Doctor looked uncomfortable. He was playing with his tie and looking around in the most awkward fashion. "Cartoons?"<br>Before anybody could respond he was on the couch looking at the TV looking even more uncomfortable than before.  
>"It's him isn't it?" Jeff whispered while walking over to Amy and keeping Pamela close to his side with a protective muscle arm.<br>"Yeah" Pamela whispered back looking up at her boyfriend and lying her head on his hard chest.  
>"Shut up" Amy snarled at Pamela almost asking for a fight. The chances of a fight were soon deflated as Amy quickly recovered "Twenty minutes to what?"<br>"The human residence" The Doctor began to explain "They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a big spaceship that's going to incinerate the Earth."  
>Pamela gasped. The TV contained a floating eye ball swiveling around randomly repeating the same thing over and over. Pamela was about ready to pick the TV up and chuck it out the window.<br>"Twenty minutes 'til the end of the world"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is it good so far? I really hope it is! Review! Please! Reviews show me that some people actually like the story that I have worked lots on and lost many sleep on! Reviews mean love!<strong>

**Also, who saw A Good Man Goes To War? Great episode! I saw it even if it hasn't premiered in the US! Spoilers!  
>Will write for reviews!<strong>


	3. Twenty Minutes to Save the World

**It's me! Again! I hope I'm not annoying! I am posting this today because I probably won't have enough time to get to the computer to post the next chapter at all this week! Stupid finals! It's the least I can do! Have fun reading, please don't hate me for whatever reason you can come up with, and always wear socks while swimming!**

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes 'til the end of the world" the Doctor said. He suddenly stood up and walked out closely followed by Amy. Pamela tried to follow but found she couldn't. Jeff was holding tightly onto her arm.<p>

"Don't." he warned. They stared at each other; Jeff had a worried and stern look on his face which almost scared his girlfriend. Pamela pulled her arm away from her strong boyfriend. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running out of the room to follow her sister.  
>She ran out into the garden, jumped over the fence perfectly this time, and chased the pair all the way over at the duck pond.<p>

The Doctor was hunched over on the ground clutching his side when she finally caught up to the group, panting.

"No, this is too early. I'm not done yet." he said.

"Not done with what?" Pamela panted when she approached.

Sadly, her question was never answered because before the Doctor could answer they're attention was taken off of him and onto the sun. It had grown dark. The sudden darkness lasted for four or five seconds at the most then faded out a different sun.

"What's wrong with the sun?" questioned Amy.

"Nothing." The Doctor said. "You're looking at it through a force field. First the aliens seal off your upper atmosphere then board the planet."

Pamela had wide frightened eyes. Aliens? On Earth? There had been many alien attacks before but in Leadworth? The idea of aliens just blew Pamela's mind. So many species, so much space, so many languages. All that whirling through her mind almost caused a headache. But she felt safe, secure. She felt like she trusted the Doctor just from looking at him. She trusted him with her life even though he was almost a complete stranger.

The Doctor stood up and looked around as a crowd of people came out and started taking pictures of the sun with their camera/phones. "Oh here they come the human race. The world ends as it was supposed to, down a video phone."

They watched all the humans come out Pamela spotted something peculiar. Rory in his nurse suit not taking pictures of the sun but a man and his dog.

"This is some kind of windup. This isn't real." Amy said nervously bringing Pamela's short attention span back on them.

"Why would I wind you up?" asked the Doctor.

"Well not really you but it would be something Pamela would do..."

"I resent that!"

"...You told me you had a time machine." she turned back to the Doctor.

"And you believed me."

"Then I grew up."

"Oh" the Doctor was frustrated "God you never want to do that. Wait!" He slapped his head. "I missed it!" he slapped his head again. "I saw it and I missed it!" slap "What did I see..." he trailed off and just stared into blank space for a minute.

"What's he doing?" Asked Pamela.

"How am I supposed to know?" Amy hissed.

"You were his stalker when we were little!"

"Was not!"

"You made me and Rory dress up and play like him!"

"I was seven!"

"We were ten! And you made us do it at school also!" That last statement silenced Amy. The Doctor whipped around to face the twins.

"Twenty minutes. The planet burns. Write to your loved ones and say goodbye. Or follow me."

"I'm following." Pamela said.

"No." Amy whispered.

"What?"

"NO!" Amy shouted before grabbing the Doctors tie and yanking it down followed by him. Before Pamela could stop her she had already had had her hands thrust down behind her back, had his tie put through her bracelets on either arm and thrown backward as Amy dragged the two off towards a car. An old man was getting out of his car totally not expecting Amy to come, take his keys, and lock the Doctor's tie with Pamela still trapped on it, in his car.

Amy locked the car door. "Are you out of your mind Amelia?" Pamela shouted at her sister earning a strong punch in the nose mainly for calling her Amelia. Pamela was not in a comfortable position at all. Not only was her nose bleeding now but her hands were stuck at chest-level and she couldn't get loose of her bracelets.

"Amy, I'm going to need my car back." the old man said looking really scared, which is the understatement of the century.

"Yes, in a bit, now go and have coffee." and without another word he left.

Pamela didn't pay attention to conversation they had. She really just wanted to get out of her bracelets and punch Amy. She struggled as hard as she could, causing the Doctors tie to get pulled in all different directions and jerking him with it, but her bracelets stayed nice and firm.

Finally after awhile Amy reluctantly let them go. Without a second thought Pamela socked Amy in the face causing her to fall down moaning. "That felt good." Pamela wiped her bloody nose adding to the blood on her knuckles. She looked at the Doctor who was staring I'm disbelief at her.  
>"Would did you do that for?" he squealed.<br>Pamela laughed and so did Amy. Obviously it was something in their twin mind telepathy that made them laugh, so, the Doctor decided not to get much into it. Pamela helped Amy up and they took off in a run towards Rory the nurse.  
>The Doctor was, of course, the first one to get there grabbing Rory's phone from him and bombarding him with questions. Pamela was the last one there still warn out from skipping her morning coffee.<br>Pamela ran there as fast as she could and latched herself onto Rory's right arm because Amy was already on his left.  
>Rory was examining Amy's nose when he felt a sudden grab on his arm. He whipped around to find Pamela grasping on his arm with a similar injury except more dried up blood.<br>"How come whenever I find you two together one of you has a bloody nose and most of the time it's Amy!" Rory scoffed as he resumed Amy's nose then switched over to Pamela's nose when he found nothing wrong and had wiped up the blood.  
>The Doctor was losing patience. "MAN. DOG. WHY?" he almost shouted at the nurse and grabbed him by the shoulders after Rory was done wiping up Pamela's bloody nose.<br>"Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's in a hospital in a coma." the Doctor started talking along with him halfway through the answer.

PAMELA'S POV  
>Gosh my nose hurts. When your defenseless and Amy has the upper hand, you can never get out without a bloody nose. I did it as an experiment once. Of course I had many lawsuits on my hands but those were taken care of very easily.<br>Anyways, the Doctor started patting down Rory's jacket after messing it up when holding him by his shoulders. God knows what he's rambling about this time but I couldn't catch a single word of it. Instead I was looking at a special janitor and his dog. I had the urge to go right up to him and punch him seeing as I have a very powerful punch with Amy as an example. The sharp teeth flashed through my mind and I gave a shudder.  
>The man and dog started barking. Well technically the man started barking but you know what I mean. The man started barking as loud as possible alerting the rest of the group.<br>The weird alien doggy man thingy was standing not far from us and was looking sort of ticked. The Doctor strolled to talk to him directly almost as if he wasn't scared at all.  
>"Prisoner Zero." the Doctor said. I walked forward to be right behind the Doctor feeling safe and oddly confident.<br>A buzzing sounded from behind us. I looked back only to find a big blue alien crystal like spaceship with an eyeball in the center. Not weird at all. Yeah sure it was big and abnormal but with all I've had today it was almost normal.  
>A light illuminated out of the eye, scanning the buildings and ground for something. I'm guessing prisoner zero.<br>"That ship is scanning for nonterrestrial technology," The Doctor said. "And nothing says nonterrestrial like a sonic screwdriver." he held up the little sonic thing he'd been using.  
>The tool started buzzing and random electronics started going off, phones, lights exploding, car alarms, a phone booth exploded, fire truck started driving itself, and an old lady in a wheelchair went flying down the street. I was looking around surprised and amused at the spectacle. I was brought back to attention when a sudden shower of sparks erupted from the Doctor's hand and the screwdriver fell to the ground scorched.<br>"No no no! Don't do that!" the Doctor pleaded with his wrecked sonic screwdriver as he picked it up and looked at it. The alien spaceship was now flying away and the Doctor started pleading with that also. I had enough time only to spot Prisoner Zero's form melt or fall or whatever down the drain near the street.  
>"Doctor!" I yelled. "The alien thingy just melted down the drain over there."<br>"Well of course it did!"  
>"What do we do now?"<br>"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes. Come on, think. Think!"  
>The Doctor just sort of blanked out after that, just staring off into space. My guess is he was in deep thought. I mean REALLY deep thought. Like so deep even if you push him down on the ground he wouldn't notice; and I was very close to doing that right now.<br>Suddenly he ran off, over to the drain where prisoner zero melted off into.  
>"So that thing, hid in our house for twelve years?" Amy asked when we approached the drain.<br>"Multiforms can live for a millennium, twelve years is a pit stop." The Doctor said as they looked down the drain.  
>"Then how come you show up the same time as that lot does? The same minute?"<br>"Because they were following me. They saw me through the crack and now they've followed me here. Nurse boy give me your phone!"  
>Rory seemed relentless to get back on the subject of the Doctor not being real but finally gave him the phone.<br>The Doctor started flipping through photos of coma patients. "I need your friend. Not him" he pointed towards Rory. "The good looking one."  
>"Jeff." I said with a tiny giggle.<br>"Right, Jeff had a laptop, a big laptop. Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop. You three get to the hospital, phone me when you're done" and without waiting for a response ran over back to Jeff's house.  
>We all ran over to where Rory's car was parked and they both got in his car and I hopped on my motorcycle and took off towards the hospital.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Scary music! Why scary music? I don't know! <strong>

Review! Please! I live on them! Also, my story might be a little weird so far as form. I think I made half of it separated paragraphs but then I got interrupted and didn't get to finish it up! I'm using my phone right now to finish up! I'll post next chance I get! Adios! 


	4. The Hospital

**AN: Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update, I had to study for Finals. But that didn't stop me from writing further into The Beast Below! I'm a bad person :( Shame.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Doctor Who. I don't even own this plot, I only own Pamela, barely.**

* * *

><p>THIRD PERSON POV<p>

Pamela sped to the hospital, weaving through traffic and not having one care for the law. As she drove she got many honks and rude gestures from cars she passed. She takes this way a lot when her and her sister go to visit Rory at the hospital.

Oh Rory, sweet bumbling Rory. Always helpful and kind. Pamela and Amy saved a lot of money on hospital bills. Otherwise they'd probably be broke with all the fighting they do.

Amy had gotten lucky with Rory. Jeff was almost like a child. He still lived with his grandma, couldn't hold a proper job, always wanted to be safe, but Pamela wanted something more. Subconsciously, she flicked a little peek at the little ring that rested on her finger. She thought she loved Jeff, but now she wasn't so sure.

Pamela reached the hospital in record time, hopping off her motorbike and rushing through the front doors. She ran to the front desk and asked the receptionist where the coma ward was.

"Through that door," she pointed over to an elevator to Pamela's left. "But authorized personal or family visitors only."

Pamela turned around quickly and started bouncing on the balls of her feet trying to think of something. She couldn't impersonate a doctor because she didn't really feel like going to jail for a third time, she couldn't knock out the receptionist because there are witnesses, only one really clever and risky thing to do. She darted through the elevator doors that led to the ward despite the angry shouts from the receptionist. Pamela was instantly hit with that scent of burning metal but it was very light so it took no poisonous affect on her.

Pamela waited for the ding of the elevator and she walked on; she couldn't help but notice that the hallways were very empty for a hospital. All the times she had been there before it was bustling with excitement and equipment and sometimes, if she was really unlucky, there would be a dead body under a cover being pushed around. But being at that hospital wasn't all bad, sometimes she saw the happiest faces when she went with Amy to visit some people while Rory was busy. Children give hugs and sometimes others would also. She would sit and talk with them and encourage them to keep faith that were going to make it even though some didn't.

"There you are!" Rang an annoyed voice from behind her. Pamela turned around and found Rory and Amy quickly walking over to her avoiding the mess of equipment.

The trio walked further on but shortly stopped when they came face-to-face with a mother and what appear to be her daughters holding her hands.

The smell was almost too much for Pamela now. Her eyes started to water and burn. She blinked away the tears and they streamed down her face. Amy and Rory had taken notice to this.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Nothing," Pamela whipped her face with the back of her hand. "But one thing is for sure. Prisoner Zero is here."

"Very good child," Spoke the woman with her children. The mother opened her mouth to reveal sharp pointy teeth that matched the ones belonging to Prisoner Zero.

"Right, um. What do we do?" Pamela was frozen in place with fright. No answer came. She looked to her right but found nothing. "That's the best answer I could've gotten? Seriously? Not even a warning?" She ran quickly to follow them.

She reached the door to the ward only to find it closed and something was blocking the door. "Hey, let me in!" She screamed as she heard hissing close in behind her. The door opened and Pamela slipped in with barely enough time for them to slip the broom that they were using to block the entry back into place.

"Thank you very much Amelia!" Pamela yelled sarcastically at her twin.

"Shut up!" Amy yelled.

A ring erupted from Amy's pocket and she answered her phone. "Hello?" she said into the receiver. "We're in the coma ward… First floor on the left" she hung up and put it back into her pocket. The broom finally broke and in came Prisoner Zero.

PAMELA'S POV

The smell was back and it hurt like hell. It made me want to curl up in a ball and sleep. My vision was very unclear and my body wanted to rock back and forth slowly only adding to my dizziness. The life was slowly draining away and I knew that no matter what I did I would eventually fall if this poison that kept invading my nose. It smelled almost as bad as Aunt Sharon's cooking…

"Oh dear," Prisoner Zero interrupted my thoughts very rudely. "Little Amelia and Pamela Pond. Waiting for their magic Doctor to return. But not this time, girls,"

I was suddenly thrown to the floor by an unknown force and I heard the sound of glass breaking and a siren. A ladder had been forced into the window and from it came, none other than, the Doctor in all his raggedy glory. I watched from the floor, unable to move an inch.

I had hit the ground really hard. My vision went all hazy and I think I a concussion also. I don't know why/how I fell, all I know is, and this is quite obvious, that it hurt like hell.

Rory had come to my aid, thank God. He was checking all my vitals like my heart rate and stuff. He didn't really look satisfied with his result though; he whispered to Amy something I could not hear.

I was fighting off blackness from my vision. I had to stay awake, I couldn't leave the Doctor, Amy, and Rory without me for help, I had to help.

But it was too strong. Black spots appeared in front of my vision and they soon grew bigger and bigger, until it over took my body.

THIRD PERSON POV

Pamela's body lay on the floor, motionless, lifeless. Rough breathing could barely be heard from her mouth, but it was there.

Amy had taken notice to this; she quickly ducked down to her sister, tears threatening to spill. Rory joined her as did the Doctor and they all looked over the unconscious twin.

Suddenly the Doctor stood up and rushed over to confront Prisoner Zero. His look was serious and angry, one look could send an entire army on the run. "What did you do to her?"

"Me?" asked the woman innocently, "Nothing."

"Yes, you did something," The Doctor snarled, "Every time she's been around you, she's been poisoned. Earlier she said that she smelled something…" he paused and his face seemed to light up. "Oh no, but that's not poison. Oh I'm so clever but so thick! Oh this is too good!"

"What? What is it Doctor?" Asked Amy from behind the Time Lord.

"That smell is the smell of perception energy. And Prisoner Zero is covered in it!" The Doctor exclaimed almost happily and continued. "Poisonous to those how can smell it but that's only a select few…" he trailed off, the smile disappearing from his face. He looked back at Amy. She had a look of worry on her face. "Oh but she'll be fine. It's not deathly poisonous, just can sometimes scramble your brain a bit."

"Too late." muttered Amy, watching the Doctor start to ramble on about his brilliant plan.

PAMELA'S POV

I wanted to stay asleep forever. The blackness carried on forever without break, but it was a blissful blackness. Maybe I died and had gone to Heaven and I was being carried all the way up among the stars to the place of peace and amazement. My pitiful fantasy ended when a break came into the peaceful darkness.

First thing I noticed: I wasn't on the ground. Second thing: the air had returned to normal. Third thing: I was watching the Doctor undress.

Suddenly, my view was blocked as I was turned around. I looked up and saw Rory breathing heavily and looking rather shocked. His mouth was making words but nothing seemed to come out of it.

I wanted to kick him, to yell at him to turn me back around to watch the Doctor undress. Alas, I could find no use of my arms, legs, mouth, or any other parts of my body.

Rory looked down at me and saw me awake. He placed me on the ground to look over me. I turned my head to watch the Doctor undress.

Ooh, what a show. Bravo Doctor, bravo. I will not describe the site though as to not disturb any readers who do not wish for a description. Plus, this story is rated T, not M.

I slowly got to my feet with help from my sister and Rory just as the Doctor finished and continued his walk to a door labeled 'Staircase'. We followed swiftly behind him and arrived at the roof.

Apparently, during my sleep he had called the eyeball aliens back down to Earth and was now getting ready for a discussion with one while still choosing a tie.

"So this was a good idea?" Amy asked. "They were leaving!"

"Leaving is good, never coming back is better." He approached the thing with confidence in his stride. "Come on then!" he called, "The Doctor will see you now."

The little eyeball flew down and examined him. "You are not from this world." It stated.

"Duh," I muttered.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." he said after putting up his braces then looked at his ties. "Hmm, I don't know. What do you think?" He asked the eyeball as if it knew anything about fashion.

"Is this world important?"

"Important? What that mean, 'important'? Six billion people live here, is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" The Atraxi seemed hesitant to answer. "Come on, you've been monitoring this planet. Is it a threat?"

A little blue ball came out of the this pupil and showed a bunch of Earth activities. "No." it stated.

"Alright, are the peoples of this world guilty of any crimes by the laws of the Atraxi?" Another little ball came out and showed more Earth things.

"No." the Eyeball stated again.

"Okay, one more question, just one. Is this world protected?"

The little blue thing show thing that I can't even begin to explain. Robots, an alien thing laughing, another robot that looked like a pepper-shaker, a winged thing, a fish thing, and so much more.

"You have to ask yourself, what happened to them?" The Doctor stepped out of the way to give Amy, Rory, and I a better look.

On the screen showed ten men. The first, really old. The second, a bit younger with black hair. The third, just a tiny bit younger looking with curly blonde hair. The forth, maybe the same age as the third and had brown really curly hair. The fifth was blonde and younger. The sixth look like a psychopath, no better description. Seventh maybe mid forties with black hair and a hat. Eighth looked like an old man from the Victorian era. Ninth had really short hair and a cool leather jacket. The last one we saw was only a face of a man with crazy hair and a very serious face. The face was interrupted by The Doctor looking proud and confident. "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

The Doctor's outfit was complete with bow tie, tweed jacket, braces hidden by the jacket, and brown pants with boots to match. "Basically… Run."

The Atraxi seemed scared and it finally hit me. The Doctor was the man in all those pictures and he defeated all the monsters in the other pictures. Oh defiantly wasn't human.

The Atraxi went wide-eyed (sorry bad pun but I couldn't resist). It backed up into it's spaceship thing and took off into space. Amy was laughing with relief, Rory was dumbfounded, The Doctor triumphant, and me extremely amused and confused at the same time.

I looked over at the Doctor. He had his hand outstretched and was looking at something that was glowing orange in his hand. He grinned widely and without warning ran to the stairs and out of sight. I followed him, almost falling down the staircases twice.

We reached the lawn and dashed across it. He was heading for my motorcycle. The Doctor hopped on, took a look through his pockets, and let out a sigh of frustration. He didn't have the key. To his relief, I was on with him in a matter of seconds and we took off away from the hospital.

THIRD PERSON POV

Pamela and the Doctor rushed away on Pamela's motorcycle, leaving Amy and Rory behind to take Rory's car. The pair zoomed in and out of traffic. The Doctor wasn't wearing any sort of headgear so his hair was flying everywhere.

"WOOHOO!" he screamed putting his hands up. They both started to laugh. "This is way better than a firetruck!" Someone made a rude hand gesture and they both started laughing until the Doctor got a bug caught in his throat and Pamela starting laughing even harder.

They reached the big empty house in a matter of fifteen minutes. Pamela drove into the garden and the Doctor got off quickly and ran over to his big blue box followed by Pamela. He ran up to the door, "What have you got for me this time?" he whispered just before opening the door.

Pamela couldn't believe her eyes when she stepped into the seemingly small box. It was huge, absolutely giant. Lights flashed from the orange walls lighting up the place. Pamela walked on the metal grating and onto the glass panel where the main flight console stood. Big buttons and levers and just other completely random stuff littered controls. Pamela didn't even notice when the doors shut and the Doctor ran over and started playing with the console.

A sudden jerk through Pamela onto the floor after the Doctor pulled on last lever and off they took into time and space.

…

Meanwhile outside the TARDIS…

Amy and Rory had just enough time to see the big blue box take off. The Doctor had left again. But this time, he had taken Pamela.

Amy Pond closed her eyes and a single tear escaped down her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Life as we know it might end if you don't review this story! Just one tiny comment, and you will save the universe! Please, for the lives of many, review!<strong>


	5. The Moon

**AN: Thank you people who reviewed and alerted! You have saved the universe!  
>This chapter is shorter than my others but one of my favorites! I enjoyed writing it a lot, it brings out my inner fan girl!<strong>

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, I would be writing episodes, not this!**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the TARDIS…<p>

Pamela was being thrown in all directions by the time machine. She tried to find something to hold onto but found nothing good. The Doctor was running around throwing random switches and buttons but still trying to remain balanced at the same time.

Finally, with a large thump, the box landed. Pamela groaned and got up. "Where are we?" she asked.

"The moon." the Doctor replied simply.

"Really? Why are we on the moon?"

"Just needed a quick little run for the TARDIS, just to break her in a bit. She's quite cranky actually. She doesn't like blowing up, gives her a nasty headache. Wanna have a look?"

He didn't even have to ask. Pamela was at the doors already gazing out upon the white rocky surface. Words tried to form in her mouth but she found it quite impossible to speak.

The Doctor was behind her looking out also but didn't seem amazed at all. He looked at her face, admiring the look of wonder written on it. For the first time, though, he noticed something about her that he should've noticed before; she was beautiful.

The Doctor examined her for a few minutes as they stared at each other. The Doctor loved her red hair and brown eyes, her great smile and lovely face. Her face looked a lot like her sister's but at the same time was her own.

Pamela looked upon the Doctor's face. Such a young face and yet his eyes were old and burdened. Such pain was held in his eyes, she almost couldn't bare to look. He must've been through so much in his lifetime, he probably saw the whole universe fall with his eyes.

They stayed like that for several more minutes, gazing into each other's eyes. No one spoke, no one dared to move and ruin this perfect moment. It was just them, no one else. They had a time machine, they could stay like that for days if they wanted to and still get back to Amy in time.

Sadly, the silence was broken by the Doctor clearing his throat and awkwardly walking away, leaving an awed Pamela at the doors. She closed the doors and followed him to console where the Doctor set course for Leadworth and home.  
>...<p>

"How long have we been gone?" Pamela asked as she picked herself up off the glass floor.

"An hour or two." the Doctor answered and held out his hand to help the struggling Pamela up.

"Thanks," she said as she headed for the doors. "You comin'?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute. Just have to… fix a few things first."

"Alright." Pamela left closing the door behind her.

The Doctor leaned against the control panel unmoving. His mind was alive and on fire after what just happened. Was he falling in love again? No, he couldn't do this like he did Rose but he just couldn't help it.

He finally moved after a couple minutes of thinking and ran out of the TARDIS doors to wait.

…

Pamela just left the TARDIS and went into her house. It was nighttime, maybe 23:30, and she was quite afraid of waking Amy. Amy was going to murder her for running off like that.

Pamela entered the house quietly, silently shutting the door behind her. She made her way across the kitchen and to the stairs unnoticed.

Pamela reached the top of the stairs and quietly tip-toed by until she reached Amy's door. She peaked inside and saw her twin staring out the window.

"Hey Amy" she greeted casually catching her sisters attention. No anger were held in Amy's eyes though, only happiness and a smile spread across her face.

Amy ran over and tackled Pamela in a hug. "Pamela!" she cried. Pamela was now really confused. She awkwardly hugged her sister then let go to get some breath.

"Hey, Amy. Um, how long was I gone?"

"Two years!" Amy said now with anger crossing her face. Pamela's eyes widened with horror.

"Two years?" The twin exclaimed. "The Doctor said one or two hours! Not years! We were at the moon for like five minutes!"

Pamela threw her hands up in the air angrily and Amy glared with anger. They were going to kill the Doctor.

The twins left the house and went to the garden and met the Doctor there.

"Sorry for running off with Pamela earlier!" the Doctor greeted. "Just had a quick trip to the moon and back. She's ready for big stuff now."

Amy and Pamela approached him and gave each other a look and silently agreed. Amy took a step forward and slapped the Doctor across the face leaving a beautiful red mark where her hand had landed.

"Ow!" The Doctor put his hand to his face to help the pain. "What did I do?" he looked to Pamela for help but only got a good slap from her also. "How far off was I?"

"Two years!" she answered angrily.

"Oh…"

"'Oh' is all you can say?" Amy asked seething with anger. "You took my twin sister away from me for two years and all you can say is 'oh'?"

The Doctor paused to think then answered. "Yep, come on Ponds, it's time you stop waiting." With a mischievous grin he snapped his fingers and the doors opened to Amy and she went in. However, Pamela stayed outside with the Doctor.

"I'm going in to get a few things," Pamela turned away and headed towards the house. "Don't leave without me, Amy would have your head if you do!"

Pamela ran up to the now empty big house. She ran up to her room up in the attic. Her room was very dusty and looked like it wasn't touched in years. Amy probably didn't want to go up as to not upset her sister by touching anything, Pamela was very picky about her room arrangement.

Pamela took out a small sack that she packed things in for trips. She threw a few pairs of clothes in and toiletries in the sack.

After a few minutes of packing and searching, Pamela was finally ready to hit the road. But she and one last thing to get; she pulled out a small case with a small lock, opened it, and pulled the contents of it. Three pocket knives, a small handgun, and a few extra clips of ammunition. The Doctor was reliable but not his adventures, Pamela had to watch out.

Pushing the box under her bed, Pamela walked out of her room and down the familiar stairs, hopefully not for the last time.

….

Pamela entered the TARDIS doors with her sack at her side. The Doctor had been showing Amy things about the time machine that Amy probably didn't understand but still looked baffled.

"So," Pamela interrupted, a million questions in her head. "Amy, what happened while I was gone?" Pamela went and sat in one of the chairs.

"Not really anything. A couple of questions came around from Aunt Sharon and your friends, but that's really it."

"What about Jeff?"

"Jeff?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend, what about him?"

"Who's Jeff?"

The Doctor and Pamela gave her quizzical looks. "What do you mean 'who's Jeff'?"

"Ummmm I don't know a Jeff is what I mean."

"Never mind," the Doctor interrupted, "We'll talk about that later. Right now we have to go explore the universe." He started to activate the TARDIS.

"No, first I have to take a nap." Pamela got up and started walking towards the nearest door and exited. Instantly she came back. "Where are the bedrooms?"

The Doctor smiled. "First left, up the second stairway, take four rights, another left, should be the second door… on your right." Pamela left trying to remember all that. "I really hope the interior hallways haven't changed." he added after Pamela left.

…

PAMELA'S POV

I am hopelessly lost. I did all what the Doctor said… I think, and I have no idea where I am. I went to the door I think he was talking about but found a swimming pool. Sadly no library in it though like he said twelve years ago. Or was it fourteen? Space and time, soooo confusing.

Does that mean I'm two years younger than Amy? I was the older twin by four minutes but now I'm the younger twin by two years. Not fair.

Is the Doctor an alien? He is wearing a bow tie! Defiantly an alien.

Which kind of alien? I'll ask him if we could go visit his planet when I find my way back, but as I said before, I am lost.

Is that his real body then? Is he like a squid or a tiny slug in a human suit? That would be interesting and would explain why he walks like a gay guy.

I like his hair. What kind of hairstylist does he go to? Does he have a hair stylist? Where does he get fashion advice? He really needs help on his wardrobe. Mental note: punch Rory next time I see him, I wanted to see the Doctor naked. What was he wearing when he crashed? He looked like he had off-white converse on and some sort of suit. Oh yeah, he can change his face, that must've all been him when the weird alien eye thing flashed all those pictures of those people. How old is he then? A hundred? Two hundred? A thousand?

My rambling thoughts suddenly ended when I found that I had just entered the console room. The Doctor and Amy were standing at the door looking out upon space.

…

THIRD PERSON POV

"Hello!" Pamela interrupted Amy and the Doctor. "Doctor, I got lost. Do you have a map or something?"

Amy and the Doctor shared a glance and the Doctor whispered something. They slowly started to advance towards Pamela.

As they got closer Pamela started backing up until she hit the wall. They grabbed her and quickly started walking back to the doors. Pamela fought as hard as she could, even attempting to bite the Doctor. She was no match for them.

"I am not going out there!" Pamela yelled as they neared the doors. "God, your strong Doctor!"

They reached the doors, "Get out!" The Doctor yelled at her and Amy threw Pamela off the TARDIS.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooo cliffhanger? Not really, since if you've seen the meanwhile in the TARDIS thing on youtube, it wouldn't be much of a surprise. Anyways, review! PLEASE!<strong>


	6. The Beast Below

**AN: Hello! Thanks for the reviews! I've gotten more and I hope more will come! I feel like I rushed the ending a bit on this chapter, but I hope it's still good!**

**Disclaimer: This is pointless**

* * *

><p>Pamela thought she had died. She couldn't feel anything except a slight coldness. Other than being slightly cold, she was fine.<p>

Pamela opened her eyes to the depth of space, stars staring at her like crystal eyes in the dark. She looked down her body and found that Amy and the Doctor were holding onto her feet, laughing hysterically.

"Do you have a string you can tie to me foot?" Pamela called down to them. The Doctor ran back inside leaving Amy to hold onto Pamela.

When he came back with an ankle bracelet attached to a string, he found Amy holding onto the top of the doorway with Pamela holding onto her foot.

The Doctor pulled the girls in. Pamela was shaking and refused to go back out. She went back to the console and sat down on the chair, still shaking violently from almost flying out into space. The Doctor ran over to the console and started doing whatever he needed to do to fly the box. "Come on, I've found us a spaceship!" He said as he pulled a final lever.

"How did you find us a spaceship? That was quick!" Pamela scoffed.

"Oh, we found it before we threw you out into space!"

"'Course!" An image popped up on a big circular screen behind Pamela and showed what looked like buildings floating on a metal surface with a British flag painted on it.

"This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland, all of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship, that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and… shopping." Amy and Pamela softly laughed. "Searching the stars for a new home."

"So can we go and see?" Amy asked.

"Yeah can we?" Pamela said in a childish whiney voice and pulled a puppy-dog face."

"You two are like little children." the Doctor stood in between them and tapped Pamela on the noise. He smiled, "'Course we can! But first, there's a thing!"

"A thing?" Said the twins together as they followed the Doctor over to the monitor.

"An important thing. In fact, thing one," The Doctor picked up a magnifying glass and looked at them through it. "we are observers only." He put the glass down. "That is one rule I've always stuck to in all my travels. I never get involved with the affairs of other peoples or planets." The Doctor looked at the screen. "Ooh! That's interesting."

"So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? 'Cause if they see a wounded little cub they can't help it, they've got to let it die."

"I never did like to watch those." Pamela commented as she watched along with her sister.

"It's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard, like, being all detached and cold?" Amy and Pamela gasped as the Doctor appeared on the screen.

"What the hell?" Pamela said. The Doctor touched the little girls shoulder but the girl instantly ran away. "He repels little girls. I knew he looked like a creeper."

"Doctor?" The Doctor gestured for them to follow him through the Monitor. Amy and Pamela ran for the door. Pamela grabbed her bag before leaving.

…

The girls ran outside and Amy almost fainted but Pamela could only smile; the moon was more incredible. Pamela realized that Amy was still in her nighty and held back a laugh. The people must thought that they looked ridiculous.

"We are in the future."

"I know, Amy."

"Hundreds of years in the future."

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"We've been dead for centuries."

"Oh you're a cheery one," The Doctor said. "Never mind death." He pushed the two girls along. "Isn't this place wrong?"

"Wrong? How is it wrong?" Pamela asked.

"Is it the bicycles?" Amy pointed out as they passed a woman in a bicycle type of transport. "Bit unusual in a market."

"Says the girl in the nighty."

Amy looked down at herself. "Oh my God! I'm in my nighty!" She looked over at Pamela, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Pamela shrugged. "Must've just slipped my mind."

"Come on you two, look around. Actually look."

They paused looking around at the spaceship. Obviously the Doctor was noticing something they didn't. "Life on a starship, back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps, but look closer. Secrets and shadows. Lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me." The Doctor broke away from the girls and took a water glass off of someone's table. He set it gently on the ground and looked carefully at it. Nothing happened.

"Sorry," he put the water back on the table, "checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish." The Doctor tapped his nose before leaving.

"An escaped fish?" Pamela asked as they resumed their trot, "Is that even possible?"

"Doctor, why did you do that?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state, do you see it yet?"

Amy and Pamela look around, "Where?" they said in unison.

"You two really need to stop doing that, it's a bit freaky and rude." Amy and Pamela exchanged glances.

"There," the Doctor pointed to the little girl from earlier. She was still crying unnoticed.

The trio sat on a bench and watched the little girl. To Pamela's surprise the girl didn't notice them.

"One little girl crying. So?" Amy said.

"Little children cry for attention, Amy. They cry because they want help or they are afraid. This girls obviously crying silently because she can't stop." Pamela said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"What, are you a parent now, Pamela?"

"I know a lot from experience. Children want attention when they need help, but when they can't be helped and they can't help it. They cry silently." Amy gave Pamela a puzzled look.

"Where did you learn that?"

"You really don't want to know."

"Anyways," the Doctor interrupted, "Pamela is right. Parents are passing her like their know what happened already and they're all afraid of it. Police state."

A ding went off and the little girl got up from the bench and left for the elevator "Where'd she go?" Amy asked.

"Deck 27, Apple Sesame block, Dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh, uh," The Doctor pulled out a colorful wallet from his jacket pocket and handed it to Amy. "This accidentally fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her. It took me four go's. Ask her about the things in the booths. They're everywhere."

"But they're just things." Amy retorted.

"They're clean. Everything in this place is battered and filthy. Look at this place. But no-one has laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Ask Mandy: why are people afraid of the things in the booths."

"No, wait, hang on. What do I do? I don't even know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed! Why can't Pamela do it?"

"I need Pamela for a different mission. One in her area of expertise. It's either here, or Leadworth. Which one will Amy Pond choose?" The Doctor paused then added, "And for your health, I think you might want to stay. Isn't that right, Pamela?"

Amy looked over at her sister. Pamela was giving her intense stare. She figured she didn't really have much of a choice. Amy gave up in defeat and leaned back against the seat.

"Meet up back here in a half an hour."

"What are you going to do?" Amy said laying on annoyance thick.

"What I always do," the Doctor mimicked Amy, "Stay out of trouble," He hopped over the bench, "Badly." He added, "Come along other Pond, I have a job for you.

Pamela followed the Doctor but turned around and stuck her tongue out at Amy. Amy returned the gesture then got up and left her spot.

…

"So Doctor," Pamela said as they walked along the crowded market place, "You never interfere with the affairs of peoples or planets. Unless, of course, there's crying children."

"Yep,"

"Hm, so, it took you four tries?"

"Yep, I haven't pick pocketed for awhile. I don't like making it a habit."

"Should've asked me to do it. I could've gotten it on the first try. Speaking of which," Pamela pulled out a wallet looking thing and looked at it, "why do you have a blank wallet?"

The Doctor took the wallet away from her. "That's psychic paper. Shows you anything I want you see."

Pamela scoffed, "I could've used that! Anyways, what's this job you have for me?"

"I need you to go in there," The Doctor pointed to an elevator, "and go to deck 42 and do some snooping up there."

"Ok, easy enough. But I need five pounds."

"Why do you need five pounds?"

"My services don't come cheap." The Doctor slapped a five pound bill in her hand. Pamela looked at it, "Alright, I'll be back in half an hour."

Pamela walked over to the elevator and stepped in. "Deck 42, please." She said loudly and the elevator moved. The elevator suddenly stopped. It bounced a few times before falling fast. Pamela watched the number in the decks go down to 000.

"Crap," The floor started to open up. A red pit of what looked like hell, hung below. Pamela fell into it and blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rushed ending? I agree! Please, review and do whatever you have to to show your love to me! PLEASE!<strong>


	7. Big Beasty

**AN: Hey! Sorry it took me so long to post this, my brother spilled a chocolate shake on the keyboard and we had to fix it, which took awhile. Anyways, this chapter was one of the most _annoying_ chapters to write! I spent worked on it a little for a few nights, then I spent two hours on it, and I still wasn't finished! So then I it up later that night, which was last night. I also got done with the chapter after this, but it's a really small chapter just skipping out on Victory of the Daleks! I'll post that write after this!**

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother?**

* * *

><p>Pamela woke up slowly. "Amygetmycoffee!" She slurred, still half asleep. It smelled really bad. Pamela opened her eyes to darkness.<p>

Pamela was wet from head to feet in God knows what. She quickly stood up and spit out some nasty tasting crap from her mouth. She looked around a dark cave, lit with red lights.

A scream pierced Pamela's ears in the silence and a a tiny splash surprised her. It wasn't really much of a scream. Really more of a "WHOOOOOOAA!" Pamela looked around. Out of the shit at her feet came the Doctor, also soaked from head to foot.

"Oh, hello Pamela!" The Doctor greeted.

Another screamed came. Pamela recognized it as her twins scream. Another splash erupted and Amy appeared out of it, but instead chose to stay on the ground.

"High speed air canon. Nasty way of travel," the Doctor waved his screwdriver around.

"Doctor, where are we?" Pamela asked.

"Six hundred feet down, twenty miles, put us at the heart of the ship. So what's this then? A cave? Looks like a cave."

"It's a rubbish dump," Amy said.

"It's filled with eaten food," Pamela said, observing the contents, "It's almost like they're trying to torture me."

The Doctor and Amy started digging through the stuff. Pamela went and searched for her bag. She was glad she had gotten the water proof bag. Pamela found it and slung it over her shoulder and moved back over to Amy and the Doctor.

"It's not a floor. It's… um…"

"What is it then Doctor?" Pamela asked.

"Um, the next word is sort of a scary word. So you might just want to take a moment and relax. Go ooommmmmmmmmmm" Amy and Pamela mimicked him, "It's a tongue."

"A tongue?" Amy and Pamela said in unison.

"I said stop doing that it's very rude! Yes it's a tongue."

"This whole place is a mouth?" Amy asked.

"Yeah,"

"I'm in a mouth,"

"Yeah,"

"We're in a mouth!" Amy turned around and shouted at Pamela and the Doctor.

"Y'know, you can take things a lot better than Amy does, Pamela."

"I try."

"How do we get out?" Amy cried. She started to walk but found it very hard with a stretchy nighty tripping her every step. Pamela snorted.

Then Amy snorted as Pamela tripped and splashed into the liquid stuff, whatever it was.

"I meant to do that."

"It's gorgeous!" The Doctor exclaimed, "If this is just the mouth I want to see the stomach. But not soon."

"Doctor, where is the opening?" Pamela asked.

"It's um… it's…" He flashed his sonic screwdriver around until it settled on a big pair of closed teeth, "Closed for business."

Suddenly the beast roared. "What did you do?" Pamela asked, stumbling for balance as everything started to shake.

"I'm pressing the eject button!"

"The what?" Amy yelled.

"I'm basically pressing the eject button."

"It's going to throw us up?" Pamela asked loudly over the roar. She regained balance and looked behind her. A giant wave of whale sick was approaching rapidly.

"Right then," The Doctor said, straightening his bow tie, "this isn't going to be big on dignity. GERONIMO!"

Amy started screaming at the top of her lungs. Pamela joined in with the Doctor's 'GERONIMO' and they were washed away in a flood.

…

Pamela picked herself off the ground, dripping wet with sick. She examined her top, jeans, and shoes with disgust. Those were her favorite pair of shoes.

Pamela looked around. The Doctor was standing up and Amy was just getting up also. "No sign of concussion on either of you, nothing broken, and yes you are covered in sick."

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"Another spill pipe."

"What stinks?"

"I'm going to say the sick, because I'm not sure I really want to know what it actually is." Pamela said.

"So how do we get out?" Amy asked.

"One door, one switch. We have to forget everything we just saw." The Doctor said.

Pamela scoffed, "Hell no!" A button glowed on the door by the Doctor. It was labeled 'forget'.

Lights came on behind them. Two booths with those weird men things sat their, smiling creepily.

"Oh, and there's the stick. There's a monster at the heart of the ship," The Doctor walked closer to the booths, "what's it doing here?" The things inside the booths turned their heads around. A mad frown was replaced. "No that's not going to work on me. Come on, big ol' beasty at the heart of the ship. If people protest they get eaten by that, is that how it works?" The booths turned their heads again and this time a mad vicious face with red eyes and teeth replaced. "Oh stop it, I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting. What are you guys going to do about it, stick out your tongues?"

The booths this time opened up. The things started walking towards them. Gunfire sounded behind them and the things fell. Pamela turned around and saw a black lady in a cloak with a gun held out.

"Aw, it's much better to see you without your mask on." The Doctor said.

"You must be Amy and Pamela… Which one is which?" The stranger asked the Doctor.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself." He replied. The twins turn around and glared at him. The Doctor lost his smug look almost instantly, "The one in the nighty is Amy. The one with the normal clothes and bag is Pamela. Where'd you get a bag Pamela?"

"I've had it this whole time." Pamela answered.

"What do you need it for?"

"That's not important right now."

"My name is Liz, Liz 10," The stranger interrupted. Liz went over by the door. "And you know Mandy right?" The little girl that Amy followed came in the pipe. "Brave girl. What's big fella doin' 'ere?"

"When you were sixteen you voted to forget whatever it was."

"No I didn't. I never voted, I'm not technically a British Subject."

"Then who are you or what are you and how do you know me?" The Doctor asked.

"I was brought up with the stories, my whole family was." Liz smiled. The creepy smiling things behind them started to jolt a bit. "They're repairing, we better get a move on."

The group left the smelly pipe. "The Doctor. Liz 2, she was a bit not the fence about you. Knighted and exiled in one day."

"What was that button," Pamela asked her sister. She had began to feel a bit left out and needed someone to talk to, "It said 'forget', why?"

"Everybody when they're sixteen gets a chance to vote on the starship UK," Amy explained, "And I had a chance to vote, 'Forget' or 'Protest'."

"And you chose 'Protest' right?"

"I don't remember doing anything actually and then there was this message-"

"Get down!" Liz yelled. She held out her two guns and shot two smilers that were following them. "I'm the bloody queen mate. Basically, I rule."

They got up. Pamela was broadly grinning, "You are my new favorite queen."

"Told ya I rule," Liz replied. They started walking again. They stopped suddenly, causing Pamela to bump into Amy and clumsily fall to the ground, at a place that looked like a cage. Two long snake-like things banged on the bars.

"Oh yeah, and there are these things."

The Doctor stuck his head in between the bars and looked. He took it out again and started scanning with the Sonic Screwdriver.

"What are they, Doctor?" Pamela asked.

"Root-like things running through the mechanism of the ships. All apart of the same creature."

"The creature we were inside of?"

"Yeah,"

"Someone's helping it. Feeding it. Feeding my subjects to it!" Liz started stalking off. The others soon followed.

…

They walked through grand halls until they reached a elevator. They took it to Liz's room. There were classes littered all over the floor and dozens of other things covered the ground.

"Why all the glasses?" The Doctor asked.

"To remind me every day that my government is up to something." Liz said, rather cross.

"You don't mind…" Pamela pointed down to a glass.

"Help yourself, I've got plenty." Pamela picked up a glass and gulped it down. She set it back down on the floor.

"They have good water on this ship, I might just want to live here if I didn't know that there was a beast trapped at the bottom."

The Doctor examined her mask, "The queen has to go undercover to investigate her own kingdom."

"Secrets are being kept from me," Liz nearly hissed, "and it's my duty to find out why. 10 years I've been at this, my entire reign. And you've achieved more in one afternoon."

"How old were you when you took the throne?" The Doctor asked.

"40. Why?"

"What, 50 then?" Pamela asked. The queen nodded.

"No way!" The twins said in unison.

"They slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps."

"And how do you do that then?" Pamela asked.

"And you always wear this in public then?" The Doctor brought the discussion back to the main topic.

"It's not easy going undercover when you me. All the interviews, all the autographs."

"And it stays on perfectly to your face." The Doctor held it up to her face.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Oh Liz, so everything."

There was a sound like a door opening and two or three men in black cloaks entered the room.

"How dare you come here." Liz said, getting up from her bed.

"You ma'am have expressed interest in the interior workings of the starship UK." Said the first one, a black man, "You will come with us."

"Why would I do that?" Liz countered. The man's face started turning around. An angry face of one of those creepy smiling things replaced it. The rest of the men followed.

"They're smilers." Amy said.

"Half smiler, half human." The Doctor said.

"I really hate those things," Pamela grumbled.

"I am still your queen," Liz said, "Under who's authority was this ordered?"

"The highest authority, ma'am."

"I am the highest authority."

"Yes ma'am. We must go ma'am."

"Where?"

"The tower ma'am."

The winders turned around and started walking. The group followed. They took the elevator, walked a minutes, took another elevator, four flights of stairs, and two more elevators later, they made it to the tower.

"Doctor where are we?" Amy nervously asked as they entered a blue chamber. Banging resounded through it.

"The lowest point of starship UK. The dungeons." Pamela looked down into a gated hole. More snake-like things banged on the top of it.

"Why are there children down here?" The Doctor asked.

"All of the protestors and rule breakers are fed to the beast. For some reason it won't eat children. Yours lucky, you're the first adults it's spared."

"Yeah suuuuurrrre we're lucky," Pamela stood up, her face was contorted into a snarl, "We are incredibly lucky to be fed to a beast and spat back out. What about all the people who weren't spat back out? They didn't deserve to be fed to the beast, you just didn't want anyone to talk about what they've seen and make your lives a whole lot simpler. And you don't even care that you've taken lives, just that you don't have any work to do."

"Thank you Pamela, you've made your point," the Doctor said, "Yeah, lucky lucky lucky, we're in the torture chamber in the tower of London. Except it's not a torture chamber. Except, it is. It depends on your angle," The Doctor ran over to another hole. A big laser thing was above it firing lasers down into it. Pamela's heart broke when she spotted a big brain at the center.

"What is it Doctor?" Liz asked.

"Like I said, depends on your angle. It's either big fellas nervous systems, the most painful part of the brain being tortured, or its the speed peddle. The go faster button on the starship UK."

Pamela's whole chest went cold and she paled considerably. She had always had had a love for animals. She could barely stand to watch the animal documentaries and the commercials about animals being abused. She just couldn't take it.

"A ship with no vibrations," The Doctor continued, "this is what you have instead of an engine. This poor, trapped, terrified creature. And you torture it day after day just to keep it going."

Hot tears of anger and grief were now pouring down Pamela's face. But mostly anger. Anger against the old man that controlled it. Anger against all the half-men half-smilers and smilers. Anger against anybody who voted for this to continue. And anger against the queen. Pamela hardly cried, this was rare.

Pamela walked away, fists clenched at her side. She turned around and watched the Doctor unleash one of the big snakey things and it made an unbearable noise of pain and agony. The queen sat down at a chair and watched a video that explained the creature. It was called a starwhale. The humans had captured it and forced it to be there engine. It was the very last of it's kind.

Pamela rejoined the group after the video, no-longer crying. Pure hatred ran through her veins.

"I voted for this," Amy whispered in disbelief, "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know Amy, why would u?" Pamela almost snarled.

"Pamela, I don't even remember doing it." Amy pleaded.

"I'm sorry Amy, it's just this whole thing. It makes me so mad that they did this and a lot of people didn't stand up for it. But you're not like most people Amy, you probably had different reasons."

"Then why did I vote for this?"

"Cause you knew if we stayed here I would be faced with an impossible decision," the voice of the Doctor sounded behind them, "Humanity or the alien. You took it open yourself to save me from that. That was wrong. You don't decide what I need to do."

"Doctor, she doesn't even remember doing it, tie her a break."

"Yeah, I really don't."

"But you did, and that's what counts."

"I-I I'm sorry." Amy said.

"Oh I don't care. After this both of you are going home."

The Doctor walked to the other side of the desk and started typing. Seeing the Doctor like this, it scares both of the girls.

"Why?" Amy asked, "Because I made a mistake? I don't even remember doing it! Doctor!"

"Yeah, I know. You're only human."

"So what," Pamela jumped in, "You are better than humans? What ever you are. Your species are better than humans? What is it, some kind of bow tie loving species and that makes you better?" The Doctor stayed silent.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked.

"The worse thing I'll ever do. Passing an electrical charge through the startwhale's brain. Knock out it's nervous system. The ship will still fly but the starwhale won't feel it."

"That'll be like killing it," Amy pointed out.

"I've got three options," The Doctor said impatiently, "One, I let the starwhale continue in agonizing pain for hundreds more years. Two I let the starwhale go and kill everyone this ship. Three is kill the starwhale as merciful as I can. Then change my name cause I won't be 'the Doctor' anymore."

"There must be some other way." Liz said softly.

"Stop talking, no HUMAN HAS ANYTHING TO SAY TO ME TODAY!" The Doctor shouted.

It was silent for awhile. Pamela, Amy, and Mandy went and sat down by a wall. They watched the Doctor work his 'magic'. The beams increased.

"Timmy!" Mandy suddenly shouted and ran over to a boy. One of the tentacle things was behind her and the boy started backing away. It looked like it was going to strike her. It lightly tapped in on the shoulder instead.

Mandy pet it and it seemed to enjoy the kids company.

"Great, now the starwhale gets to feel a little joy before it can't feel anything at all." Pamela grumbled.

Amy turned to Pamela, "I have a plan. I need help to abdicate."

"Now there's the Amy I know and love." Pamela grinned. The twins rushed over to Liz.

"Sorry ma'am," Amy said.

"We need to borrow your hand for a second," Pamela pulled her hand and pressed it hard on the 'abdicate' button.

There was the sound of locks clicking and big sort of roar. Everything started to shake. But just as it started, it stopped.

"Amy, Pamela, what have you done?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing bad." Pamela answered smugly.

"We've increased speed." The old man said.

"Yeah, stop torturing the pilot, got to help," Amy said just as smug.

"I don't understand," Liz said.

"The starwhale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't need to trap it or torture it, that was just you. It came because it couldn't stand to see your children cry. What if you really old, and the very last of your kind? Your whole race dead. No future. What if you were that old and that kind? You couldn't just stand there and watch children cry."

"Oh I love you!" Pamela bear hugged Amy from behind.

"Did you know that would happen Pamela?" Amy asked.

"No, I just trust you with my life. With anybody's life actually. Except your own."

The Doctor silently left. The two girls followed. Liz gave Amy her mask before they left. "There will be no more secrets on starship UK."

Amy went to find the Doctor and Pamela went back to wash up in the TARDIS and get ready for the next adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, my least favorite chapter to write. I felt like I didn't do much with Pamela in that chapter because there wasn't anything I could do! Anyways, review, favorite, and follow! <strong>


	8. Victory of the Daleks Part 0

**AN: This chapter is super short. Not even over a thousand words. It just explains why Pamela isn't going to WWII with the Doctor and Amy. It was a lot of fun to write though! Enjoy!**

**Discalimer: Don't even bother.**

* * *

><p>"Pamela!" Shouted the Doctor as he and Amy entered the TARDIS.<p>

"Pamela!" Amy shouted also.

"Where's your sister?"

"How should I know?"

"Don't you have some kind of telepathic connection to her?"

"No!"

"Well ok then. Pamela!"

"What do you guys want?" Shouted the irritated redhead twin from a corridor. She had a towel on her head for her hair to dry and she was in fresh new clothes. Except for her bare feet because hers shoes were in the washing machine she had found.

"Did you take a shower?" Amy asked.

"And change?" The Doctor added.

"Yeah,"

"How did you find everything in that little of time and have enough time to take a shower?" Amy asked.

"It's a time machine. Maybe it somehow slowed down time in here then out there."

"How did you get in?" The Doctor asked.

"Pickpocket," Pamela held up a key teasingly then tossed it to the Doctor. "Come on, I'm going to show you where our bedrooms are, Amy."

…

**Later that night**

"Pamela!" The Doctor shouted. "Amy!" He heard giggling from a corridor and turned the corner.

"You are sooooo pretty, you know Amy?" Pamela said as she stumbled with her sister. The Doctor caught up with them.

"Do you have any alcohol on the TARDIS, Doctor?" Amy asked over her sister's drunk giggling.

"Yeah, but it's locked away."

"Pamela can lock-pick."

"Oh."

"There's Mr. Prettyface right there! Mr. Sexybottom!" Pamela pointed to the Doctor who was furiously blushing. "How does all this big space fit into a tiny blue box? Do any of the other aliens tease you because it's so… small? It's all wooden and stuff. I love this box." Pamela collapsed on the ground suddenly fast asleep.

"How often does she do this?" The Doctor asked as they stared down at Pamela.

"Surprisingly not very often," Amy picked up her sister bridal style, "Can you help me find her room? I get lost too easily."

…

"Amy, wake up your sister, we're going to World War 2." The Doctor said as he waited in the console room. Amy appeared Pamelaless.

"Pamela's not coming," Amy said.

"What do you mean 'not coming'? It's World War 2, we might not go back there again."

"She's having a bit of a hangover, best be left alone."

"Oh I'll get her," the Doctor rolled his eyes and made his way to Pamela's room.

"I'd advise against that, Doctor," Amy said as she followed him.

"Oh I'll get her, just watch me," the Doctor knocked lightly on Pamela's door.

"Go away!" Pamela shouted from inside. The Doctor took that as a challenge.

The Doctor opened the door slightly. Suddenly a pot was hurled at the door and broke, spraying the Doctor with dirt.

"Alright," the Doctor said and shut the door, "We'll leave her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Very short, as I said. Review! Please? I'll give you a virtual cookie! Get it before I eat it! <strong>


	9. Questions, Answers, and an Old Box

**AN: Hey! Me again! Ok, first, I'm sorry. I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've just been busy and, well, lazy. If you're confused, hopefully this may clear up a few things. Even though I did explain it a few chapters back...  
>Also, if you're all unhappy because there is no real romance between the Doctor and Pamela, don't be. It will come after this next episode. I think.<strong>

**Disclaimer: :/**

* * *

><p>Pamela sat in her bubble bath lost in her thoughts. She had come to relax and get away from the Doctor and arguing with her sister. She lifted a tiny pile of bubbles and blew at them. Suddenly there was a loud knock on her bathroom door.<p>

"Pamela?" The Doctor's voice rang from the door.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing in there?"

"Relaxing in the jacuzzi tub."

"You have a jacuzzi tub?"

"No, it's my bathtub stupid. What do you want?"

"We're just about to go to a museum. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure."

"Alright, be in the console room, fully dressed, in a half an hour."

"Alright."

Pamela unclogged the drain and climbed out of the tub. She cleaned herself off of the bubbles with a towel and exited to the main part of her room.

The room was lovely. It was lavender with a big round bed in the back corner and circular black and white couch in the center. A door to the wardrobe sat facing the bathroom with a dresser beside it. Pamela picked off some clothes she had picked out earlier from the wardrobe and put them on.

Someone knocked on her door. "What do you want now Doctor?"

"Can I come in?" Asked the Scottish voice of her sister.

"Sure." Amy entered and looked around.

"Nice room. Better than the one at home. How come you don't have a bunk bed?" Amy pointed towards her bed.

Pamela shrugged, "I threatened to burn the Doctor's bow ties. He has an unhealthy obsession with those things."

"Yeeeeaaahhh," Amy agreed. "Come on, we're going to a museum. Then he promised me another planet."

"Alright," Pamela allowed Amy to pull her up from the couch, "let's go."

The twins made their way to the console room to find the Doctor tinkering with things under the glass floor with weird goggles on. He seemingly didn't notice there entrance. Pamela put her finger over mouth to signal Amy to be quiet and made her way under the console. She snuck up behind the Doctor.

"Hello Doctor," Pamela shouted in his ear. He toppled out of his swing and fell on the floor caught totally off guard.

"Don't you ever, ever, do that to me Pamela Pond." The Doctor scolded as he picked himself off of the ground. "You could've made me rip a hole in the time vortex or a very very bad other thing that I'll come up with later."

"So, we going to the museum or not?" Pamela asked.

"Well we can't land for another hour thanks to Pamela. She messed up the time matrix contribulation core." Blank stares followed from the girls. "It's timey-wimey wibbly-wobbly, the point is that we won't be able to land for another hour so you two go make yourselves useful or something. That's the very very bad thing."

Amy walked away but Pamela stayed. She sat next to the Doctor in the swing.

"What do you want Pond?" The Doctor asked irritably.

"I want answers. Answers I haven't gotten."

"Like…?"

"Like, why did I keep passing out around that Prisoner Zero thing?"

"Didn't I already explain that?"

"Sorry, I must've been out for that part."

The Doctor sighed and lifted his goggles to his forehead. "It's said that few people in the universe have this ability, it's very rare. Even though I personally wouldn't find it very valuable."

"Okay… so what is it?"

"You can see, smell, and hear different things than other people. Sometimes even see the future. I'm still fuzzy on the details myself."

Pamela slowly nodded her head but then shook it. "Can I have an example?"

The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and sighed. "Like a perception field. Prisoner Zero used one on that room and so he was covered in perception stuff which made him poisonous."

"Like allergies?"

"Yeah, no, weeeell sort of. It depends on how you look at it."

Pamela nodded her head again and the Doctor smiled. He tapped her nose then went back to working on the TARDIS wires.

"So why couldn't Amy remember Jeff?"

"Do you remember the Daleks?"

"Those weird giant robot pepper shakers that stole the Earth?"

"Yeah, now how come your sister doesn't remember them?"

"I don't know, she was there, we all were. What's that got to do with anything?"

"I don't know, I'm still working it out. I have a few ideas but none make sense. Tell me one thing though Pamela. Tell me something about your parents." Pamela thought for a minute. Her brow furrowed in deep concentration and she looked back at the Doctor, confusion crossing her. "Exactly, why can't you remember your parents?" Pamela shook her head wordless. "I promise you that we'll found that out. Now go do something else, you're distracting me" Pamela got up from her spot next to the Doctor and made her way up the glass ramp. "Don't touch anymore of my booze!"

"I make no promises!" Pamela shouted back and she disappeared down the hallway. "Now how do you work this thing?" The Doctor heard his sonic screwdriver go off.

"Pamela! I need that back!" He chased after her.

…

"Pamela! We're going to leave without you if you don't hurry!" Amy Pond shouted over a loud speaker.

"I'm coming! You don't have to make me go deaf Amelia!" Pamela shouted back, retying her shoelaces.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Rang into Pamela's ears nearly deafening her.

"Goddammit I'm coming!" The now very irritated redhead quickly finished lacing up her high-tops and went back to her bag. She pulled out her small handgun and a few clips along with a pocket knife. Pamela inserted the pocket knife into ankle of her blue high-top converse and placed her handgun and clips into a small bag that was to be her purse and swiftly left her room in hopes of not being left behind.

…

"Wrong. Wrong. Bit right, mostly wrong."

"Yeah great. Can we see a planet now?" Amy asked. "Come on, Starship UK, Churchill's bunker, I wanna see a planet next."

"What are we doing here anyways Doctor?" Pamela ran to catch up with the Doctor. "It's old and dusty here."

"This isn't any old asteroid, it's the Delirium archives, the final resting place of the headless monks." The Doctor said.

"Headless monks?"

"No-one knows if they were actually headless or not. They weren't allowed to look under their hoods."

"Damn."

"You've got a time machine. What do you need museums for?" Amy piped up.

"No! Wrong! Ooh defiantly wrong. One of mine." The Doctor pointed to one of the many glass cases he was looking at. "Also one of mine."

"Oh I get it; it's how you keep score." Pamela followed the Doctor over to a glass case and looked inside. A big old box with strange letters was encased in there. "Sooo… what is it?"

"It's a home box."

"What's a home box?" Amy asked.

"It's sort of like a black box on a plane except it homes. If anything happens to the ship, it flies home with the flight data."

"So?" Amy asked rather bored.

"The writing, the graffiti, old time Gaillifreyen. The lost language of the TimeLords."

"So what? Is that like your language or something?" Pamela asked. "Are you really speaking that and it translates with the TARDIS or are you speaking English?"

"I'm really speaking English Pamela. There were days, many days, when these words could burn stars and raise up empires and topple gods."

"What does this say?" Amy asked.

The Doctor sighed for a moment. "Hello Sweetie."

After a few moments of dramatic silence Pamela spoke up. "So… what? Your girlfriend is trying to get a hold of you through an old box. She obviously knows this is how you keep score also."

The Doctor just sighed again in response. "Okay, I need you to help me get this back to the TARDIS."

"And how do you suppose we get the lid off?"

"With my Sonic Screwdriver." The Doctor whipped it out quickly and started sonicing the case. He slowly took off the glass top and Pamela reached inside and grabbed the box. An alarm started blaring and the trio ran back to the TARDIS quickly.

"So why are we doing this?" Amy asked. The Doctor hooked up the home box to the console.

"Because someone on a spaceship twelve thousand years ago is trying to attract my attention. I'm trying to hack into the security cameras." A women appeared on the black and white screen. She had, what looked like, a dark gown with sunglasses on and curly hair. She took her sunglasses off and winked at the camera before moving on.

The Doctor changed the scene. "Party's over Dr. Song." Said a male voice hidden from the camera. The women was now standing by a doorway and seemed to be trapped.

"Sorry Alistair, I needed to see what was in your vault." The women replied cheekily. "Do you know what's down there. Any of you? I'll tell you something. This ship isn't going to reach it's destination."

"Wait 'til she runs. Don't make it look like an execution."

The women looked at watch. "Triple-seven slash three four nine by ten. Zero twelve slash acorn. Oh and I could do with an air corridor."

"What was that? What did she say?" Amy asked.

"Co-ordinates," The Doctor started working on the TARDIS controls.

"Slash acorn?" Pamela asked.

The Doctor ran over and opened the TARDIS double doors. He held out his hand. The women fell into his arms out of deep space, knocking him over.

"What is this? Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy?" Pamela said sarcastically.

"Follow that ship!" Dr. Song yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got lazy at the end there. I didn't feel like going on and then I looked back at the chapter and it looked pretty long so I cut it off there. Sorry, but there is no cure for laziness.<br>Same drill: review, favorite, alert, whatever you need to do to feel happy!**


	10. The River

**Author's Note Time!: Alright, really really very long time since the last time I updated this. But in my defense I was working on other stories! You fellow writers know how that works, right? But the really sad thing is that this chapter isn't even good for the long period I had to critique it. I'm a bad person :(. And also this story hasn't really been getting much reviews or favorites or anything of that sort so it sort of depresses me into not writing for it.  
>Anyways, read, enjoy, please!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Why do I waste my time with these?**

* * *

><p>PAMELA'S POV<p>

I sat and watched as the Doctor and this strange woman ran around the console. It looked as though they were both flying the TARDIS. How can it be that she can fly the TARDIS? Maybe she has another TARDIS.

"They've gone into warp drive! We're losing them! Stay close!" The woman yelled.

"I'm trying!" The Doctor yelled back.

"Use the stabilizers!"

"There aren't stabilizers!"

"The blue switches!"

"They don't do anything! They're just… blue!"

"Yes they're blue! They're the blue stabilizers!" The woman pushed down two blue buttons and the TARDIS instantly calmed down.

"Beat at your own game, eh Doctor?" The Doctor glared at me but smiled all the same.

"Yeah, well, now it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers! They're blue boring-ers!" The Doctor growled.

"I personally think it's funner the Doctor's way. It's too… calm right now," I smiled smugly. The Doctor smiled fondly at me with a hint of a wink. River threw a look at me. It was almost… jealous and… angry. But she looked away quickly.

"Doctor, how come she can fly the TARDIS?" Amy whispered.

"You call that flying the TARDIS? Ha!" The Doctor clearly frustrated came and sat by me. I rested my head on his shoulder and he looked over at me and smiled. The women threw me another dirty look. _So this woman likes the Doctor? How long have they known each other before this? I'm gonna have to some fun with making her jealous!_

"Ok. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination and… parked us right alongside."

"Parked us?" The Doctor asked. "We haven't landed."

"Yes we did, I just landed her," the woman said in a teasing tone.

"But, it didn't make the noise."

"What noise?"

"You know, the…" the Doctor started to imitate the TARDIS wheezing. It was actually quite comical.

"It's not supposed to make that noise, you leave the breaks on."

"Yeah, well I love that noise. It's a brilliant noise." The Doctor said defensively, "Come along Ponds, let's have a look."

I got up and stood next to Amy. "They seem to have quite a relationship huh Amy?" I whispered in her ear.

"Oh you're just jealous, aren't you," Amy teased back, "you just want the Doctor all for yourself."

I scoffed, "Don't you?"

"Not really, no." Amy replied bluntly. I raised my eyebrows at her. "So," Amy abruptly turned around to address the women. I still hadn't gotten her name, "how do you know how to fly the TARDIS?"

"I had lessons from the very best," the woman replied.

"Well… yeah," the Doctor smiled smugly.

"It's a shame you were busy that day," the woman grabbed her shoes off the monitor and walked over to the door, "Why did they land here?"

"They didn't land."

"Sorry?"

"You should've checked the homebox. They crashed." I followed Amy, the Doctor, and the woman to the door. I was about to go out it when it was shut it my face by the Doctor.

"Aren't we going with?" I was really looking forward to making the woman burn with jealously!

The Doctor just stayed silent and made his way past Amy and I to the console.

"Explain," Amy ordered, "who was she and how did she do that museum thing?" We followed the Doctor to the console.

"It's a long story, and I don't know most of it! Off we go!"

"What're we doing?"

"Leaving. She got where she wanted to go, let's go where we want to go. Or let's let Pamela choose where we go." Both pairs of eyes fell on me. Amy's eyes were begging and she was trying her famous puppy dog look on me. The Doctor was looking at me expectantly and obviously wanting to go somewhere else.

I thought about it for a moment. Hmm, go cure my taste for curiosity and learn more about this woman that gazes upon the Doctor so fondly, or choose anywhere else in time and space to go.

The choice was obvious.

"Let's stay here," I stated.

"Anywhere else." The Doctor replied seriously.

"Oh come on Doctor. Please!" Amy and I both gave him begging looks. "Five minutes?" He melted like butter.

"Oh alright! Five minutes! But that's all because I'm telling you now that woman is not dragging me into anything!" We barely heard the last part as Amy and I dashed out the door.

…

We stepped out onto a sort of beach. Behind us quiet water mirrored the grey cloudy sky and minuscule waves splashed tiny gravel. In front of us was what looked like a temple. Old yellowish stone outlined it with strange carvings everywhere. A giant spaceship had crashed into the top of it and was currently burning. Burning pieces of it littered everywhere around the ground. The smell of smoke instantly gave me a craving for marshmallows.

Amy, the Doctor, and I stood and watched the scenery. We slowly approached the woman.

"What caused it to crash?" She asked, "Not me."

The Doctor muttered something to the woman that I just couldn't understand. He speaks too fast sometimes.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Amy spoke up.

"Yeah, I still don't know her name." I added.

"Amy , Pamela, Professor River Song."

"Oh I'm going to be a Professor some day? How exciting!" River exclaimed. "Spoilers!" Both me and Amy laughed.

"How did she do that museum thing?" Amy asked in a hush tone but it was obviously heard by River.

"There are two things always guaranteed to turn up in a museum. The home box of category four star-liner and, sooner or later…" River dramatically paused and turned around to face us, "him. It's how he keeps score."

Amy and I started laughing, "We know!" I managed through laughs.

"It hilarious, isn't it." _Ok, I have to admit this River woman isn't that bad. But she doesn't seem to be trustworthy. And what kind of name is 'River Song' anyways? Seems suspicious. Maybe it's like some kind of codename or something._

"Ha ha ha ha!" The Doctor fake-laughed. "I'm nobody's taxi service! I'm not going to Berbers every time you decide to jump out of a spaceship!"

"And you are so wrong. Well, there's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship, that can't ever die." The Doctor looked up, now intrigued, from behind us. "Now he's listening."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah. In my opinion, not very good. I tried to go from first person again just to get better at doing that but I think I'll stick mostly with third person for now on because I'm not bad at that. Sorry for this disappointment of a chapter. :(<strong>

**Random Question!: Why is it that people favorite but not alert? And also how come my last chapter has way more hits and visitors? It really doesn't make any sense to me to skip over an enitre story to read the last chapter!**

**Read, review, favorite, and alert! Reviews= LOVE! Also I accept reviews from anyone! It doesn't matter if you have an account or not, YOU CAN SPEAK YOUR MIND!**


	11. Chapter 11! I think The Angels!

**AN: OMG I'm back! Did ya miss me? I know you did! Don't lie!  
>Well, I hope you all are happy with this chapter. Honestly, it's the longest chapter I've written for this story coming in at 6,173! I have been trying to force myself for weeks to get back to writing and only succeeded yesterday afternoon while bored. So, i spent countless hours working on it and tried my absolute best to get to the end of The Time of Angels episode. Which, shows a lot about my willpower since I just finished up this chapter tonight. I hope your happy that neglected all of my homework for you! Now, I think I'm going to have arthritis by the age of 14, have back problems by the age of 16, and by in a wheelchair by the age of 18 from bending over my laptop (I just got it!) for hours on end. You all better be satified.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother?**

* * *

><p>"What's she talking about Doctor?" I whispered to him. I didn't get an answer. I suppose he didn't know either. River walked off talking into her little communicator. She walked a little ways before turning around.<p>

"Doctor!" River called, "Can you sonic me?" She raised up the communicator.

The Doctor, looking rather cross, took out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at River. He buzzed it a little to which River curtsied and walked away.

"Ooh, Doctor, you soniced her," I heard Amy whisper teasingly into the Doctor's ear. She smirked but got no reaction, even from me which surprised myself a bit.

"I don't like River much," I grumbled, not really caring if I was overheard. Something was a little off with her but I just couldn't place it. The way she talked to the Doctor also sort of bothered me. She also glared at me every time she looked at me but then would quickly cover is up with a smile or something. I found myself so deep in thought that I was completely oblivious to Amy and the Doctor walking away. I quickly ran to catch up.

"Where are we up to?" I heard River mutter as I approached. I then saw a little blue diary type of thing that she was flipping through. "Have we done the bone meadows yet?"

"What's the book?" Amy asked taking a step closer.

"Stay away from it," the Doctor quickly warned, and at the same time causing my own curiosity to increase as did Amy's.

"What is it though?" Amy asked.

"Her diary," the Doctor answered.

"_Our_ diary," River corrected.

"Her past," the Doctor paused a bit dramatically, "my future. Time travel, we keep meeting in the wrong order."

The sound of whooshing suddenly alerted all of us. Four, what looked like mini tornados, appeared out of nowhere, and guys in army uniforms popped out of them carrying big guns.

One of them, I assumed to be leader, lead them over to us. "You promised me an army, Doctor Song."

"No, I promised you the equivalent of an army," River corrected, "This is the Doctor," The Doctor sort of mock saluted back.

"Twenty clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation," the leader or whatever he was paused and followed the Doctor's gaze up towards the burning ship in the roof of the big building, "Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?"

"Doctor, what do you know of the weeping angels?" River asked. The whipped his head to the side. He almost frightened. However, he didn't answer River's question.

River and the leader walked away and started talking as if discussing battle plans. The Doctor looked at Amy and I, his eyes scanning over the both of us.

"Both of you go back to the TARDIS," the Doctor ordered, his voice serious. He left and started walking after the bishop and River.

Amy and I shared a glance, "Are you going back?" Amy asked.

I scoffed, "Hell no!" We smiled at each other and laughed. We chased after the others.

We walked along behind the Doctor, unsure if he knew we were still following or not. I caught River's eye as she glanced over her shoulder at me. I glared at her.

I was really beginning to hate River. The way she taunts and teases the Doctor and glares at me every chance she gets. What does she have against me?

…

Night moved in, fast and before we knew it, the beach was covered in lights, capsule-like units, tables, and soldiers/clerics. Amy and I, walked around aimlessly, mostly following the Doctor around. He went from group to group with the bishop, discussing battle plans and somehow managing to get on the subject of River a few times. Sadly, the bishop moved back to the former subject without saying much.

"Amy, what is a 'weeping angel'?" I asked for the umpteenth time that day.

"I told you, I don't know. Why do you keep asking me?" Amy replied hotly.

"I know, but that name just sounds so familiar to me! Isn't it bugging you too?" Amy didn't reply. I knew she also recognized the name.

I sighed and looked around, bored out of my wits. Slowly, I snuck away from Amy and went off to explore.

I always was such an impatient, curious little child. It drove my aunt to the nuthouse. I was always so rebellious and Mels really didn't help with that.

Then it snapped. Like a twig being stepped on by a horse, it came to me. Mels had once mentioned the weeping angels. She would tell me –not Amy, mind you- terrifying stories of the weeping angels. Angels that would turn to stone when you looked at them, but move at an impossible rate when you didn't. I told Amy a couple times about them when we were little, just to scare her. Truthfully, they were one of my biggest fears growing up.

Mels had always liked me growing up. We would get in trouble together all the time. She was obsessed with the Doctor though and would often get in trouble in history classes for objecting to the teacher. Often I wish Amy and I wouldn't have told her about him.

Surely, these couldn't be the same angels that Mels had told me about. Those were purely fictional. I had never, ever seen a stone angel move. Mels couldn't have known about real beings such as these.

A sudden bang brought me to reality as I was knocked to the ground by a soldier that I hadn't seen. The unstable pebbles beneath me did not give me much comfort.

"Sorry, my bad," the soldier said quickly. He put out a hand towards me so he could lift me up off the gravel. "I-I wasn't wa-watching wear I was going. Very sorry."

I pushed the dirt off my shirt and chuckled. "No, it really was my fault. I wasn't paying any attention."

I looked up at the soldier I bumped into. Instantly, his piercing sweet green eyes stared back at me. He smiled at me, his brilliant, white teeth gleaming. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Are you here with the Doctor?" He asked.

"Yeah," I answered, my smile broadening.

"Well, he must be looking for you, then. I'll escort you back." I nodded and followed him as we walked off in the direction I had come from. "What's your name?"

"Pamela," I answered instinctively. "What's yours?"

"Bob, it's a sacred name given to us in the church." I chuckled and nodded. Why they use clergy members for soldiers, I will never know.

"So, what's going on here?"

"I don't know, I'm just following orders." Bob answered simply.

"They don't explain what's going on here? You don't even question it?" I asked. He flinched at my skeptical tone of voice. Obviously, he was a good little soldier who never even questioned orders. I could never bare those people.

"Not really, no. We just trust God for guidance in our higher-ups."

A sudden commotion caught both of our attention. I followed the sound of the shouts and bangs over to one of the units, Bob quickly going back to his work. The Doctor and River were at the door of the unit shouting at each other.

"What the Hell is going on?" I shouted when I reached them.

"Amy, don't take your eyes off that angel!" The Doctor yelled into the unit completely ignoring me.

"Where's Amy?" I raised my voice to be heard.

"Currently trapped inside with an angel," The Doctor bluntly answered.

"What?" I stood, frozen in fear for what I had just heard. Anger and fear took over me.

"It's okay, Pamela, we'll get her out," River assured me.

The Doctor went over to a side control panel and started sonicing it. "The sonic doesn't work, there's a deadlock."

"There is no deadlock," River argued.

"There is now! Amy don't take your eyes off the angel! Don't even blink!"

"I'm not," came the frustrated, yet scared voice of my twin sister, "have you ever tried not blinking?"

I ran up to the door and started pushing the circular door thingy in all directions trying to unseal it.

"Doctor, the door won't budge."

"Thank you for pointing out the bluntly obvious, Pamela."

That crossed the line. The tone of sarcasm in his voice was too much for me at this moment. Anger took me over completely. I pulled the small gun from the small of my back out of its hidden position, cocked it, and aimed it at his head.

The Doctor saw the gun and froze. He looked at me, his eyes dark and shadowed. He turned his head away from me and continued playing with the control panel.

"Get her out, Doctor," I managed to speak with my voice cracking in the slightest. He didn't even flinch. However, River had too pulled out a gun from her person and aimed it at me.

"River put that away. She won't shoot; she's just scared for her sister."

"You want to put that to the test?" I challenged. I have to admit though, I honestly didn't sound very challenging. I sounded more scared than anything.

"Just give it up, Pamela. Let's focus on getting your sister out, before we shoot." I clenched my jaw and averted eye-contact. Slowly, I nodded and lowered my weapon. River came over and took my gun harshly from, her glare never lessening. Seriously, what does she have against me?

"River, give Pamela her gun back before she throws a tantrum like a four-year-old missing her candy." The Doctor ordered. River walked over to me, and with a sneer, gave me my gun back. I stuffed it back in the small of my back.

"Anyone remember me?" Amy yelled from inside the pod. "I'm sort of stuck inside this thing with a weeping angel about to kill me from a _video clip._" In the heat of the moment, I had forgotten about my baby sister stuck inside a pod with a killer video tape. Oops!

"Amy do not look into the eyes! Whatever you do don't take your eyes off of it, but don't look into the eyes."

"Doctor, what did you say about images?" Amy asked.

"What holds the image an angel becomes itself an angel." The Doctor recited.

There was silence from Amy for a second. The Doctor, River, and I tried desperately to get inside the pod but nothing was working. My beat raced faster than I have ever felt. I felt nauseous.

The locks kicked on the door. Quickly, I started to turn the door lock and it slowly swung upon. My pulse pounded in my ears. A thousand questions in one second ran right through my head. _What had become of Amy? Had the angel gotten to her? Had she somehow destroyed the angel? What would I find once I got inside?_

The Doctor and River pushed past me. I was absolutely frozen in fear. My legs didn't want to move or to cooperate to my commands. Everything around me froze.

The Doctor poked his head out, "Coming?" He asked casually.

My mouth opened, suddenly dry, and I nodded. The Doctor smiled and grabbed my hand. He dragged me in.

Relief ran through my body like a poison. Amy was standing there, completely unharmed bragging about how she had "creamed the angel".

I ran over to her and gave her a hug. Slowly, she returned the hug.

"My God, I was so worried for my baby sister," I breathed in her sweater.

"I'm not your baby sister, Pamela." Amy whined and let go of me. "We're twin, remember?"

I smirked, "You'll always be my baby sister. I was born first, you know."

An explosion interrupted us. The Doctor swiftly exited followed by River. I was about to leave, but I waited for Amy

"You coming?" I asked rather impatient. Amy didn't respond at first. She seemed to be scratching something in her eye. "Hey, Amy, you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Amy replied. She turned around to face me, smiling. Amy started walking towards me. Before she could past me though, I grabbed her head and looked at her eyes. Nothing seemed to be the matter, so I reluctantly let go and followed her out the door.

We followed River, who was waiting for us outside the door, over to the makeshift entrance to the big temple-like structure. We climbed down a ladder into a big dark chamber. Torches were given to us when we reached the bottom.

I waved my torch light all around us. Broken, dirty statues surrounded us on all sides. They were creepy in the least. Some looked like they were reaching out to us or watching us. Others were on their hands and knees but still staring at us. Creepy.

"Anybody got a gravity glove?" The Doctor's voice rang out from the darkness.

"Grav globe!" The Bishop's voice ordered.

"Where are we? Where is this?" Amy asked.

"It's an Aplan Mortarium," River began, "sometimes called a Maze of the Dead."

"What's that?" I asked, half-expecting to not get a reply from River, seeing how she hates me.

"Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone," The Doctor said. I pointed my torch at him just in time to see him kick a little ball thing into the air. It soared up high and stopped up at the top of the chamber, illuminating everything around it. "Perfect hiding place."

Hundreds of statues were everywhere. They were all broken like the ones down below by us. They also seemed to be doing their own movement but were frozen.

"Am I one who finds them all very creepy?" I asked. Everybody around me murmured their agreement.

"Well, I guess this makes it a bit trickier." Father Octavian voiced all of our opinions. "A stone angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I had prayed for."

"A needle in a haystack," River agreed.

"A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle of death. A hay-like needle of death in a haystack of, uh, statues." The Doctor rambled on. "No, yours was fine."

Father Octavian sighed, "Right, check every statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question; how do we fight it?"

"We find it and hope." The Doctor took off in a random direction. Amy and I followed swiftly.

I pulled out my gun from behind me. I turned off the safety and aimed it at the ground as to not shoot the Doctor.

Something grabbed my arm in a grip. I almost let out a girlish squeal but decided not to once I found Amy on the other end of the grip.

"Where did you get the gun? Did you pick-pocket it from one of the clerics?" Amy asked harshly.

"No, but that wouldn't be a bad idea," I answered. "I brought this from home."

"Where did you get a gun?" She hissed, still not letting go of my arm. Her sharp nails dug into my flesh and little drops of crimson started coming out my arm.

"I took it from old man Robert's when Mels and I robbed his place last September."

"Didn't he die?"

"Um, yeah. Someone shot him while robbing his house and he, um, didn't have his gun to protect himself." I answered innocently. "I try not to think about it."

Amy ripped her iron grip off my arm and glared at me before running up to meet the Doctor.

I continued my way up the slope, slowly. I was tired out and, honestly, converse were not the best shoes to go up steep inclines in. Eventually, River passed me by, without saying a word. My breaths became more labored as I went. Finally, I decided to stop and catch my breath. _Next time, I'm wearing some kind of sporty shoes._

I continued on my way and eventually caught up to River and Amy. Amy let out a gasp and an 'OW'. I quickly ran up to Amy, my sister instincts going on.

"What happened?" I asked almost angrily. Before anyone could respond, my arm was yanked away from me and River stuck something into it causing a sharp pain to run up my arm.

"Now, you see, I lied," River said.

"What the Hell was that?" I yelped and looked at my arm.

It's a viro-stabalizer," River answered, examining the syring-thingy. "Stabalizes your metabolism against radiation, dry-burn, anything. You're going ot need it once we get up to that ship."

There was a moment's pause and all of our attentions seem to turn towards the same thing; the Doctor.

"So, what's he like?" Amy asked. "In the future, I mean. Cause you know him in the future, don't you?"

River looked up at Amy, her eyes wide and mouth lightly open. She looked at me then quickly back at Amy. "The Doctor? Well, the Doctor's the Doctor."

"Well, um, that's very, um, helpful. Mind if I write that down?"

We all looked back at the Doctor. He was doing something on one of the scanners, seemingly completely interested in that.

"Yes, we are." River said to the Doctor.

"Sorry, what?" The Doctor asked innocently.

"Talking about you." River elaborated.

"I wasn't listening. I'm busy, very busy in fact doing… things…"

"The other way up." River instructed. The Doctor looked at the scanner in his hands and flipped it over.

"You are so his wife," Amy declared. His wife? Since when was this subject brought up?

"Oh Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy. This is the Doctor, we're talking about. Do you think it could be something that simple?"

"Yep," Amy answered popping the 'p'.

River sighed and looked away from Amy. "You're good. I'm not saying you're right. But you are very good."

We stood and looked at all the statues for a few minutes. No-one really said anything, we were all just sort of lost in our own thoughts.

Suddenly, the sound of a gun being fired off echoed throughout the chamber. We all exchanged confused glances before running direction of the sound.

We came to a chamber where all the soldiers were. Father Octavian was glaring at one who looked rather remorseful. I recognized the latter as Bob.

"Sorry, I thought I saw it move." Bob apologized.

"We know what the angel looks like. Is that what the angel looks like? No, sir, that is not. According to the Doctor we are facing an enemy of unimaginable power and infinite evil. So it would be good, it would be very good, if we could stay calm in the presence of décor."

"What's your name?" The Doctor cut in.

"Bob, sir." Bob turned to the Doctor wide-eyed.

"Oh that's a great name. I love Bob."

"It's a sacred name, we all have sacred names." Father Octavian informed us. "They're given to us in the service of the Chuch."

"Sacred Bob," The Doctor approached Bob, "More like scared Bob now, eh?"

"Yes, sir." Bob agreed looking more than anxious to get out of the glaring eyesight of his superior.

"Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron. Carry on." The Doctor moved away from the two soldiers and came back over to Amy, River and I.

"We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes," Octavian announced. "You stay with Christian and Angelo." he told Bob.

I shared a glance with Bob and gave him a reassuring smile before following Amy and the Doctor away.

"Isn't there a chance that this lot's just gonna collapse?" Amy asked.

"Thanks, for that wonderful thought, Amy." I said sarcastically. Amy threw me a glare which I gladly returned for more intensity.

"Incredible builders, the Aplans," River explained.

"Had dinner with their chief architect once. Two heads are better than one." The Doctor added.

"What, you mean you helped him?" Amy asked.

"No, I mean he had two heads. That book, at the very end, what did it say?"

"Hang on," River picked something out of her pouch. A little leather book that I guessed was a diary.

"Read it to me," the Doctor commanded.

"'What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur, and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of angels.'"

We climbed further up the incline. I was getting more tired and dizzy with every step. Usually, I'm the one ahead of everybody else and skipping along with no problem and Amy's the one that needs to catch up. But, this was different. The adrenaline helped but not much. I still held my gun towards the ground, occasionally pointing it towards a random little sound in the distance.

"Are we there yet?" Amy whined, "It's a Hell of a climb."

"The maze is on six levels." River explained. "Representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go."

"But I bet when we get to the last level, we won't be in heaven, will we?" I whined.

"Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time." The Doctor mused.

"I thought they were all dead." Amy pointed out.

"So is Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. Well, that's having two heads of course. You're never short of a snog with an extra head."

"Do you ever stop thinking in a zigzag line?" I asked after completely losing the Doctor's train of thought.

"Doctor, there's something. I don't know what-" River told him.

Honestly, I felt something was off too. My blood ran cold as I looked around the room. The feeling of dread filled my body. I couldn't tell why or what but something was telling me to turn around and run as fast as I could back to the TARDIS.

"Yeah, there's something wrong. Don't know what it is yet, either. Working on it. Course, then they started having laws against self-marrying. I mean, what was that about? But, that's the church for you. Uh… no offense, Bishop."

"Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor." Father Octavian walked away, looking somewhat offended.

"Can we focus for five second here?" I burst out angrily. A sudden wave of rage swept through me. All eyes turned to me. I glared back at everyone and they all turned their eyes away.

We continued moving on through the maze. The statues seemed to get more animated and whole has we went. More were on the path also. I aimed my gun at a few, thinking that they were actually people.

"Lowest point in the wreckage is only about fifty feet up from here that way." Father Octavian pointed his gun/torch in a random direction.

"Church had a point if you think about it," Amy mused. "The divorces would have been messy."

"I would like to see that," I snickered.

The Doctor pointed his torch at a statue. "Oh!"

Amy and I turned around at the same time, "What's wrong?" we asked in unison.

Everyone looked at the statue. Realization crossed River's race.

"Oh."

We stared at the statue that they were looking at.

"'Oh' what?" I asked, my voice rising in volume.

"Exactly," The Doctor said. He and River seemed to be communicating through telepathy or something because they were not talking but obviously communicating.

"How could we not notice that?" River asked in disbelief.

"Low-level perception filter or maybe we're just thick."

"What's wrong, sir?" Octavian asked, obviously just as confused as everybody else.

"Nobody move, everybody stay back, everybody stay exactly where you are." The Doctor commanded.

"Doctor, what the Hell is going on?" I asked.

"Bishop, I truly am sorry. I made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger."

"What danger?" The Bishop asked.

"The Aplans," River answered.

"The Aplans?" Octavian replied.

"They had two heads."

"Yes, I understand. So?"

"So why don't the statues?"

It went silent for a moment, the information settling in the room.

"Everybody, over there," The Doctor pointed his torch at Amy, Octavian, and I. "Just move. Don't ask question, don't speak, just move." We all did as he instructed. We all moved behind him.

"OK, I want you all to switch off your torches."

A pause.

"Sir?" The Bishop asked confused.

"Are you mad?" I hissed at the Doctor.

"Just do it," the Doctor ordered. Reluctantly, all the torches including mine were off except for the Doctor's.

"I'm gonna turn this one off too, just for a moment."

"Are you sure about this?" One of the clerics spoke up.

"No," The Doctor shut off his torch and we were plunged into darkness. A half a second later, it was back on.

All the statues had moved.

"Oh my God, they moved." Amy exclaimed.

I followed the Doctor as he ran along the line of statues, shining his torch at all of them. I had my gun and torch pointed at them.

"They're angels, all of them!"

"They can't be!" River objected.

"Clerics, keep watching them," The Doctor instructed before moving on.

"Is it just me, or has these statues gotten creepier?" I asked.

I ran to catch up with the Doctor. We stopped off to the side at a rail and looked down upon two statues.

"Every statue in this maze, is a weeping angel. And they're coming after us."

"There was only one angel on the ship. I swear." River argued.

"Could they have been here already?" Amy supplied.

"The Aplans, what happened to them, how did they die out?" The Doctor asked.

"Nobody knows," River answered.

"We know," the Doctor corrected.

"They don't look like angels." The Bishop pointed out.

"And they're not fast, you said they were fast." Amy pointed out also. "They should've had us by now."

"Look at them, they're dying. They're losing their form. They must've been down here for centuries starving."

"They're losing their image." Amy said.

"And their image is their power. Power… power! Yeah, don't you see? All that radiation pouring out, the drive burn. The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident. It was a rescue mission for the angels. We're in the middle of an army and it's waking up."

"We need to get out of here fast," River said.

"Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in please," Father Octavian spoke into his communicator. No response came. "Any of you, come in!"

Finally a voice came in and a quarter of my anxiety vanished. "It's bob, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active."

"I know, sir. Christian and Angelo are dead, sir."

The Doctor grabbed the communicator from the Bishop. "Bob, sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor."

"I'm talking to-"

'Where are you now?"

"I'm talking to my-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut up." The Doctor put his finger to Octavian's face.

"I'm on my way up you, sir." Bob replied out of the communicator.

How could he talk on the communicator then? Wouldn't he be out of breath? Or at least breathing hard out of anxiety?

"I'm home in on your signal"

"Ah, well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast, I told you, didn't I? Your friends, Bob, what did the angel do to them?"

"Snapped their necks, sir," Bob's voice replied through the communicator void of any remorseful expression. Yep, defiantly something wrong.

"Doctor," I spoke up. He held up his finger behind his back in my general direction to signal me to shut up.

"See, that's odd," the Doctor continued. "That's not how angels kill you. They displace your body in time. Unless they need bodies for something."

The Doctor paused. The Bishop took the communicator from the Doctor, quickly.

"Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs?" Father Octavian spoke into the communicator. "We might be able to initiate a rescue plan."

"Oh, don't be an idiot," the Doctor said angrily and grabbed the communicator back. "The angels don't leave you alive. Bob, keep running, but tell me, how did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, sir." notBob's voice replied. "The angel killed me too."

There was a moment of silence.

"That was what I was trying to tell you," I muttered. River threw me a shocked glare. Is that even possible? Apparently, for River Song, it is.

"What do you mean 'the angel killed you too'?" The Doctor asked.

"Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected. But, it was pretty quick, so that was something."

"If you're dead, how could I be talking to you?"

"You're not talking to me, sir. The angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion."

"So, when you say you're on your way up to us-"

"It's the angel that's coming, sir, yes."

"Bloody Hell," I muttered angrily under my breath.

"No way out," the Doctor announced.

"Then we get out through the wreckage. Go!" Father Octavian started motioning for everybody to move.

Amy and I moved along with the clerics. The Doctor and Octavian stayed back for a few minutes to talk. As Amy and I ran through the caves we dodged the rebuilding angels. Now, they just looked scary and the fact that they actually moved was not helping.

I turned a sharp corner, nearly sliding on the wet cave floor (how did it get wet to begin with?) but made it safely around.

"Pamela!" Amy's frantic voice stopped me in my tracks. I looked down the corridor behind me to see Amy leaning against a little ledge.

"Come on, Amy! We have to go, the angels are coming!" I yelled quickly, motioning frantically for her. Already, I could see angels nearing us.

"I can't!" She yelled through clenched teeth.

"Taking a tea break?"

"My hand is made of _stone!_"

I huffed and walked quickly back, keeping an eye on the surrounding statues. Sure enough, the exact thing I was hoping against was true. Her hand was made of stone.

"How the Hell did that happen?" I screeched, my heart physically stopping at the sight.

"How the Hell should I know? I just made my hand turn to stone in the middle of an army, yeah?"

The Doctor came running around the corner. "Don't wait for me, go, run!"

"I can't!" Amy yelled. The Doctor stopped and came back. "No, really, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Her hand is stone, Doctor," I snapped at him.

"Look at it. Look at my hand. It's stone!" Amy snapped at him also.

The Doctor started flashing his torch in her eyes. "You looked in the eyes of an angel, didn't you?"

"I couldn't stop myself, I tried!" Amy insisted.

"Is there a way to save her, Doctor?" I asked.

"Listen to me, it's messing with your head. Your hand is not made of stone!"

"It is! Look at it!" Amy and I snapped in unison. Sometimes, that twin stuff even freaks me out a bit.

"It's in your mind, I promise you. You can move that hand. You can let go."

"I can't. I've tried, and I can't. It's stone."

"The angel is gonna come here, and turn this light off and there's nothing I can do to stop it. So do it. Concentrate. Move your hand."

"I can't."

"The we're both going to die. Pamela, go join River."

'Are you mad? I'm not leaving my sister. I'll rather die," I growled.

The Doctor sighed. "Fine, then we'll all die."

"You're not going to die. Pamela go!"

"No!" Seriously? Did she expect me to change my answer? If anything, this made me want to stay with her even more.

"They'll kill the lights," the Doctor looked around frantically at the nearing statues.

"You've got to go. You know you have. You've got all that stuff with River and that's all got to happen. You know you can't die here!"

"Time can be re-written. It doesn't work like that."

Our torches blinked out for a second. We all looked at the angels that loomed around us. They were getting closer by the second.

"Don't blink. Keep your eyes on it."

"Run! Both of you!" Amy ordered.

"See, I'm not leaving you here," the Doctor insisted.

"I don't need you to die for me, Doctor. I've got Pamela for that. Do I look that clingy?"

I raised my gun and shot off a few rounds before quickly reloading.

"You can move you hand."

"It's stone!"

"It's not stone!"

"You've got to go. Those people up there will die without you. If you stay with me, you'll have as good as killed them."

"Amy and Pamela Pond, you are both magnificent. And I'm sorry."

My blood ran cold at the Doctor's apology. It was really the end. I would die by the hand of creepy statues with my twin sister Amy. I unloaded another clip on my gun and reloaded onto my final clip. Strange enough, I felt like I was going to need it again and to not use it up before I died.

"It's ok. I understand. You've got to leave," Amy said solemnly.

"Oh no, I'm not leaving, never. I'm sorry about this."

The Doctor bent down towards Amy's hand and dug his teeth into it. I laughed as

Amy gave a cry of pain and pulled her hand to her.

"Ah, you see, not stone! Now run!" I smirked at the order and, without hesitation, ran through the next corridor and into a big chamber. A cleric was aiming his big gun into the corridor I came from and other clerics were doing the same to other branching off corridors.

I looked above us and my jaw dropped. Above us was a big grey sort of dome thing with a grey plate in the center with little lights surrounding it.

"What in Hell is _that_?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of it.

"That's the Byzantium," River explained.

The lights blinked on and off.

"Two more incoming!" a cleric yelled.

"The statues are advancing on all sides," Father Octavian imformed us. "We don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium."

"There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea."

The Doctor paused a little bit. "There's always a way out. There's always a way out. There's always a way out."

"Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?" Angel Bob's voice came from the communicator.

The Doctor took the communicator out of his pocket. "Hello, angels. What's your problem?"

"Your power won't last much longer and the angels will b with you shortly. Sorry, sir."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"There's something the angels are very keen you should know before the end."

"Which is?"

"I died in fear."

The Doctor paused, "I'm sorry?"

"You said my fear would keep me alive. But I died afraid, in pain, and alone. You made me trust you and when it mattered, you let me down. Sorry, sir. The angels were very keen for you to know that."

"Well, the, the angels have made their second biggest mistake, because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear, to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier."

"But you're trapped, sir, and about to die."

"Yeah, I'm trapped, and you know what?" The Doctor started looking around the walls around us. "Speaking of traps, this trap has a got a great big mistake in it. A great, big, whopping mistake."

"What mistake, sir?"

The Doctor came over to where Amy and I were standing. "Trust me?"

"Of course," we answered in unison.

"River?"

"Always," River replied.

"You lot trust me?" The Doctor turned to face the clerics.

"We have faith, sir." Octavian nodded.

"Pamela, gun." He turned back towards me. I reluctantly gave up my firearm.

"I'm about to do something incredibly dangerous and stupid. When I do, jump."

"Jump where?" the Bishop asked.

"Jump anywhere, everywhere. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal."

"What signal?" I asked.

"You won't miss it."

"Sorry," Angel Bob's voice came through again, "you mentioned a mistake we made?"

"Oh, big, big mistake. Really huge. Didn't anyone ever tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never ever put in a trap."

"And what would that be, sir?"

"Me," The Doctor answered simply. A gunshot rang throughout the area and we were plunged into darkness.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good? Bad? So-so? Please, let me know your thoughts with a friendly little review! Now much PamelaDoctor romance scenes in this chapter, for obvious reason, but I promise that after Flesh and Stone, I'll have some fun with that! I hope updating won't take as long as it just did and for that I feel seriously guilty for. Sorry!**

**P.S. I won't be posting the next chapter (which I doubt I'll have done for quite some time) without at least three reviews for this chapter! All of you have the ability to reiview! Why not abuse it?**


	12. The Concussion

**AN: I don't even know why I'm posting this. This chapter is a shame to me. I haven't posted in, what, eight months? Something like that? I don't even have a good excuse for my absense other than school which ended in June. This is one of the shortest chapters I've posted but I couldn't find anywhere else to stop that felt right. Please, don't kill me.  
>Thanks to all who reviewed! if it weren't for you, I would've dropped this story a long time ago. Sorry for the wait.<strong>

**In reply to sashaxh's review: That is true, but I didn't think of that thus it's not in my plan anywhere. Thanks for pointing that out for me.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who, this episode, and everything in it (besides my OC) doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p>I think I blacked out for a second. Last thing I could remember was a gun shot, then nothing but darkness and the feeling of weightlessness. <em>Maybe I'm dead?<em>

I woke up, on a solid surface. I could feel a great big knot forming on the top of my head. I struggled to get up, a sudden rush of pain hitting my head. I kept my eyes shut as I got into a sitting position. Slowly, I opened my eyes, the light instantly hitting my eyes causing me to shut them again. Damn bright lights. I attempted again and found this time much easier.

"Up, up, look up!" A familiar voice commanded. Through blurry vision I could see the Doctor standing up, looking totally fine. Everybody else though, looked just as shaken as me.

"Where are we?" I heard Amy ask through the semi-darkness.

"We jumped," River answered simply.

"Jumped where?" I asked irritably. I could see River helping Amy up. Although I was glad that Amy was getting helped, what does River have against helping me? I threw a glare at her when she glanced my direction.

I slowly got up, my head instantly objecting to the physical labor. Strong hands grabbed me as I struggled to stay on my feet. Once I was stable and completely confident I was going to stay that way, I looked behind me at the person who held me up.

Green eyes met mine. The Doctor stood barely a foot behind me, his face barely six inches from mine. He looked concerned. He cupped my face in his hands and looked deeply into my eyes. He slowly put his other hand towards the side of my head. A sudden shock of pain shot from where his hand was. He turned his eyes away from mine and looked at his hand.

"Oh that is not good at all. Very not good," The Doctor mumbled to himself. "Anybody got a medical pack?" A cleric came running up to the Doctor and handed him a little pack. "River, come here," River ran up to us and the Doctor shoved the pack to her. He kissed me on the forehead before quickly returning to his business of figuring out an escape route.

River shoved me into a sitting position rather harshly. She took out the supplies and started to bandage it up.

"You have a slight concussion," River told me as she worked. "You're going to be fine though. Don't touch it."

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Exactly where we were," River answered bluntly.

"No, we aren't. We've moved. I'm concussed, not blind."

"Look up."

I rolled my eyes. I looked up towards the ceiling but couldn't see anything.

"It's too dark," I complained, squinting my eyes to get a look.

Suddenly, lights blinked on. I could barely make out a few statues stuck there, looking at us.

"Wait… so we were just-"

"The artificial gravity. One good jump, and we all fell," the Doctor explained. "Shot up the grav-globe to give us an updraught and here we are!"

"Doctor," Father Octavian called from out of the darkness, "the statues, they look more like angels, now."

" They're feeding off the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an army, they'll be an army."

The Doctor buzzed his sonic screwdriver (which was just aggravating my headache further) and a little hole underneath him opened up. I couldn't see what it led to but light was pouring out, so I figured it was an escape route. Really, my brain just didn't want to think of anything past that.

A light exploded right by my foot, sending sparks flying through the air. I let out a girlish squeal and fell on my arse. Instantly, two clerics were by my side helping me up.

"They're taking out the lights!" Octavian exclaimed through the darkness.

"Into the ship, now, quickly, all of you!" The Doctor ordered, slipping into the hole.

"Doctor!" Amy and I yelled simultaneously. Instinctively, I ran to the hole and crouched down to look inside it. The Doctor was just fine and was apparently standing on the wall. Or was that just my concussion?

"Calm down," the Doctor said, amusement flashing through his eyes, "it's just a corridor. The gravity orientates to the floor." The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to draw an invisible line from the ceiling to the floor or, from my perspective, the wall to the wall. These things were way more complicated than anticipated.

I jumped down in the hole first and landed right on my bum. It was like being thrown a few feet and then landing and it even hurt like it. I rubbed my rear, wincing slightly. It still wasn't fully recovered from the first gravity shift and that one just made it a whole lot worse. It was sure to hurt a lot worse in the morning. _Well, it would if I would see the next sunrise, that is. And right now that didn't too likely. These weeping angels or whatever the Hell they are seem pretty Hell-bent on revenge or taking over the world or whateversuch. I don't want to touch those things with a twenty foot pole._

_Dammit, Pamela, focus on the task at hand. Work past the concussion and focus._

I looked up to see the Doctor reaching out his hand to help me up. I don't know how long my mental ramblings had gone on for, but it didn't seem too long as I saw a bunch of the clerics pass me by. I quickly accepted the Doctor's outstretched hand and moved further down the corridor.

I could feel a dull, yet quite painful, throbbing in my head. It felt like someone was continuously hitting it with pillow repeatedly. That might not seem like it hurts, but it really does. Amy and I used to have pillow fights all the time and sometimes Amy would pin me down and hit me repeatedly.

I saw the hole in the wall close up but the words that the Doctor and Octavian were exchanging were all muddled and didn't make it far in my head. A big metal door blocked the corridor, locking us all on the side with the angels coming after us.

"What's through there?" the Doctor asked pointing with his sonic screwdriver at the door.

"Secondary flight deck," River answered.

"Okay, so we basically ran up the inside of a chimney," Amy said. "What is the gravity fails?"

"I thought about that," The Doctor answered.

"And?" I asked.

"And we'll all plunge to our deaths. See, I thought about it," The Doctor turned around before Amy or I could protest and started talking to River about security protocols or something like that.

Suddenly the lights went out and we were plunged into darkness. The hole in the wall opened again and the silhouette of an angel could be seen. The lights kept flashing on and off while the angels climbed into the corridor. It was chaos.

Finally, the lights stayed on revealing four angels in the corridor. They all looked like they wanted to maim us.

"Don't look at the eyes," The Doctor instructed, "Anywhere else but not the eyes."

I looked down at the angel's torsos and felt slightly awkward in doing so. Who knew it was so hard to not look something in the eyes?

"I've isolated the lighting grid, they can't drain the power."

"Good work, Doctor," Octavian said.

"Yes, good. Good in many ways," The Doctor replied, "Glad you like it so far."

"So far?" Amy and I chimed in in unison.

The Doctor opened a panel in the wall and looked at it," There's only one way to open this door. I need to put all the power in this section to open the door."

"Good, fine. Do it," Octavian ordered.

"Including the lights. All of them. I'll need to turn out the light."

"How long for?" The bishop asked.

"A fraction of a second, maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer," The Doctor answered.

"Maybe?"

I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues on a crashed ship, there isn't a manual for this!" The Doctor strode back down the corridor and started sonicing the door.

"Doctor, we lost the torches," Amy told him. "We'll be in total darkness."

"No other way! Bishop?" The Doctor started talking to River and the Bishop.

Amy turned to me, "We're going to die, aren't we?" She asked softly.

I didn't reply. I didn't really know how to.

"I'm supposed to be getting married in the morning," Amy mumbled softly but I still heard it.

"You're what?!" I rounded on her. "You're getting married? How could you not tell me this?"

The Doctor interrupted us and started sonicing the door. I gave Amy a look that said, 'we'll talk about this later.'

"Okay, Doctor," Octavian announced, "we have your back."

"Bless you, bishop," The Doctor replied.

The Father started giving his clerics orders to fire. The Doctor worked on the door then turned to Amy and I.

"Amy, Pamela, when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise, four turns."

"Ten," Amy said.

"No, four. Four turns."

"Yeha, four, I heard you," Amy replied.

I gave her an incredulous look as we took position at the door, "Why'd you say 'ten'?"

"I didn't," she replied looking confused.

"Yeah, you did. I heard you."

Our argument was cut off by the lights turning off and the sound of bullets filled the air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, I know. Please, don't kill me. Please review and alert and what ever else it is you do.<br>I'll try to kick my butt into gear for the next chapter.**


End file.
